Someone New
by lynne1923
Summary: Neji was Thirteen when Sasuke and Sakura left the leaf village. Three years later Crysten comes to replace Sakura can she heal Neji's broken heart or will she make it worse. NejiOC SasuSaku
1. Prologe: Three years ago

Someone New

A new character comes in in this story.

While neji was Thirteen Sasuke and Sakura leave to get more power by Orochimaru. Three years later a new girl named Crysten comes to replace Sakura. Both of them have brute strenght and are both medical ninjas but Crysten can control fire and wind wilingly. Can the new ninja who is to replace Sakura heal Neji's pain? Or will she make it worse and just remind him of the day he caught Sakura and Sasuke leaving.

Main Characters-Crysten and Neji

New Character: Crysten Corarugy

Age: 16

Ninja Rank: Jonin

Parents: Jannet Corarugy and Michel Corarugy (killed while defending their village from an attack from the hidden sound village. The whole village was distroyed.)

Siblings: Rose Corarugy-older sister at the age of 18 (killed in the attack)

Edmind Corarugy-younger brother at the age of 11(went missing one of the two remaining people of the hidden serpind village.

Neji Hyuga

Age: 17

Ninja Rank: Ambu Captain

Prologe: Three years ago

****Neji -Pov-********

He woke up with a startle when he heard something hit his window. Neji got up and looked out the window. There out side of the fence was his best friend Tenten a youngh girl with short hear tied up in two buns on the top of her head. She was a beautiful youngh woman but Neji only thought of her as a friend. His parents had always tried to get him to give the girl a try but he refused everytime saying he liked someone else.

"What do you want" I said in cold but tired voice

He had always had a thing for Sakura Haruno a very beautiful young woman. She had short pink hair ( and yes the hair was natural) that got cut of during the Chunin exams because of the three sound ninja trying to kill Sasuke a very hansome young man that she was absolutly in love with so she thinks.

"I saw Sakura leave her house just a little while ago and I am a little worryed about her"said the bernet. Neji's eyes widened so much after that statement.

Sakura had always been Tenten's best friend since they were little. Tenten had stude up for Sakura because people where making fun of her and her big forhead which Neji didn't think was so big.

"Alright I'll be down in a sec" I said as I hurryed to get dressed and took off down stairs.

"Where do u think your going youngh man" My father Hizashi said as he looked up from his book."I thought you where going to sleep"

Hizashi was a very tall but hansome man with long brown hair that landed on his sholder. He had his shirt of and was in the chair next to the fireplace. His father was a very stronge indivdual who many people looked up to.

" I changed my mind. I am going to hang with Tenten and Lee" I said hoping my father would believe me.

Hizashi looked over him for any souspicious facial expressions in case he was lying but instead just got a blank face as usual.

"Fine" his father said

Neji walked out of the living room and into the hall way and made a long sigh of relefe. Just as he looked up his eyes met a pair of soft lavender ones that belonged to his younger cosin Hanata. She had short blackish purple hair. She was a very shy girl expesually aroung Naruto Uzumaki. She had a major crush on him.

"Wwwwhere aaare yyyou ggoing nnneji-san" Hinata studdered. Looking into Neji's silver eyes.

" I am going to hang out with Tenten and Lee now move" Neji was pretty mean to his younger cosin because she was week. But he truly cared about her and wanted to keep her safe.

"Sssorry nneji-san" she said while moving out of the way and watched her cosin move past her wondering what he was really doing. He was never able to trick her because usually she would fallow him but she decided to go to sleep because she was tired.

****Tenten's –pov-*******

As Neji walked out of his house Tenten blushed madly. She had always thought of him as a best friend but truly she really liked him but she gave up when she realized he was in love with Sakura. She had always wanted the best from him so wheather he was happy with sakura or her she wouldn't care.

"I'm ready let's go find Sakura" He said. She had bearly heard him because she couldn't help but stare.

"rrrright llets ggo" she studdered earnging a confused look from Neji but she just ignored it.

******Sakura's –pov-********

Sakura was walking home from her little dinner date with Naruto when she stoped to look at the moon. She was thinking about the only person she ever thought about Sasuke Uchiha.

"What are you doing out here so late Sakura" the voice belonged to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha her knight in shining armor.

"I was on my way home and stoped to look at the moon I needed time to think" Sakura said blushing.

"Go home Sakura I don't want you to get hurt" He said as he started walking toward her to get around her.

"_Oh my god did he just say what I think he said"_ Sakura thougth as the blush go deeper and easyer to see.

"Well maybe you could walk me Sasuke-kun" She said in a flurty voice

"No I am busy now go away" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice. That's when Sakura noticed the packed back pack Sasuke usually used when they where going on a mission.

"wwhere aaare yyou ggoing oon a mmmission ooor ssomething" She studdered in a worryed voice. She had always worryed about losing Sasuke.

"No im leaving" Sasuke said turning around. This time Sakura could have swarn she felt someone watching her but she looked around and saw no one.

"wwwhy? Wwwhats ggoing oon SSSasuke-kun?" She studdered again

"I told you im leaving" Sasuke said once again annoyed

"NNNo you can't……… wwwhy are you leaving" she asked

"I am leaving because I wan't to be more powerful" Sasuke said

"Nno you can't leave me……… at least let me come with you I promice I won't get in your way……….. and anyway I wan't to become stronger and help you too." Sakura said looking directly into his eyes as he looked into her eyes as well.

"No I can't afford to let you get hurt ok" His eyes softened when he said that.

"Please I promice I won't get in your way and I will become strong like you and and I will never leave you I promice I will be there when you defeat Itachi and and I will be there to help you get through everything I will do anything for you Sasuke-kun and you know that" She said while looking to the ground.

"No" His eyes got sturn

"Please" She said once again looking at the floor.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. He looked into her eyes "Fine its the only thing I can do since you would follow me anyway……. Now go and get packed don't be late." He said as he watched her eyes brighten. He had always loved to she her happy. She didn't say a thing all she did was get on her tippy toes and kiss Sasuke on the lips and took of to get ready to go.

******Sasuke's -pov-*******

His eyes widened as he felt Sakura's lips touch his. His eyes slowly fluttered shut. He was about to snake his arms around her small waist but was to late when he felt a cold breeze where her warm lips once where. He made a low growl at the loss of warmth and opened his eyes just in time to watch her take off.

"_did she just kiss me and I liked it ……. God I am go_ing _crazy"_ Sasuke thought as he watched her run to get ready.

He took of and met the sound four at the gate.

"Ready Sasuke" Said the female

"no I am waiting for someone important" Sasuke said as he leaned on the trunk of a tree.

*****Sakura's Pov*******

"Omg omg omg omg I get to run away with Sasuke YAH!!!!!!"Sakura said to her self

"**Yeah girl we did it we got our prince charming"**Sakura's inner said

"_yeah it will be the best……. It is too bad that Orochimaru will be there_" Sakura thought

"**oh don't worry about that snake we will take care of him with Sasuke when we get more powerful"**Sakura's inner said

"_yeah_" Sakura thoughtas she finished packing.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere her room door flew open and Sakura spun around so fast she almost got wip lash.

*****Neji's pov*******

Neji's mouth all most hit the floor after listening to that conversation. He had almost forgotten that Tenten was there when he heard her voice from a foot to his right.

"omg I have to stop sakura she will get her sel……." Her sentence stoped dead as she watched Sakura kiss Sasuke."OMG"

Neji turned his head to she what she was so surprised about. His eyes widened and his mouth droped to the ground as he watched Sakura kiss Sasuke and snake her arms around his neck as Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed. Neji could tell that Sasuke was going to snake his arms around Sakura's waist and deepen the kiss but befor he could do that Sakura was gone to go pack.

Neji wanted to cry and rip Sasuke's head off. Then he felt a cold breeze and looked to his right and realized that Tenten was gone. Before he could take off he heard two voices behind him.

"Neji what are you doing?" Said a deep voice.

Neji world around to see two of Lady Tsunade helpers.

"IT'S SASUKE AND SAKURA THEY ARE LEAVING" Neji yeld as the two men's eyes widened

"come with us NOW" they both said at the same time and took off. neji followed.

***** Tenten's pov*****

"omg omg omg I have to stop sakura she is going to hurt her self." I said looking at neji's hurt face and took off.

I ran throught the streets until I got to Sakura's house. I ran into her house and up the stairs. I stopped at the door to her room to catch my breath. Then I pushed the door open and heard it hit the wall with a slam. Sakura world around and looked at me. Then her eyes narrowed.

"what are you doing here you should be asleep Tenten" Sakura said a little annoyed at Tenten barging into her room.

"you can't go Sakura your only going to hurt your self" I said still trying to catch my breath.

"you……how did you know……..WHERE YOU STALKING ME TENTEN." She yelled

"nno I was walking in the forest and I heard you talking to someone so decided to see what was going on and all I heard was sasuke say you cold come with him and leave." I said staring at her.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOU WILL ONLY GET HURT."I yelled

" NO I AM LEAVING WHEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT AND UR NOT MY MOM SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" she yelled as she burst out in tears

" I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND WHO IS WORRYED THAT YOU WILL GET KILLED SO I AM TELLING YOU TO NOT GO" I yelled back in tears. Then all of sudden I felt a pain on the back of my neck and everything when black. I had forgotten Sakura had been traning with Lady Tsunade on medical stuff and new a good spot to nock someone else."_damn I shouldn't have forgotten about that._" Tenten thought. Sakura had gotten much stronger since the chunin exams.

Hours later I felt strong arms pick me up and take off with me then a little while later I was put onto a soft bed and I fell asleep.

*******Sakura's pov*******

After I noked Tenten out I took off and ran to the gate ."_damn Tenten I could have been early but now I am on time damnit."_ I thought

"**at least** **Sasuke won't leave you lol"**her inner said.

When I arrived I the gate I walked out. Right as I walked out Sasuke walked out with the sound four. He watched as I took of my head band and threw it into the woods and walked up to him.

"ready" he asked

"yeah " I said

"alright lets go" the redhead girl said

All six of us started walking into the woods and we took off. An half and hour later we came into a clearing. The man with long white hair walked up to Sasuke with a little bottle of pills. I just stared.

"alright take these…. It will take your curse mark to the next level."said the long white haired man. I flinched at the statement but keapt quiet. Sasuke's eyes shifted to my face and back to the man.

"you have to promise not to kill or abanden Sakura. She is with us wheather you like it or not" Sasuke said with narrow eyes.

"oh don't worry about that honey. She will be use full with that strenght and chakra control and we won't let anyone touch her …….. we promise." Said the red head girl. The whole sound four group nodded in agreement.

"ok but if I find out that anything happened to Sakura or she was killed I will presonly kill you" Sasuke hissed.

They all nodded. The white haired man handed Sasuke the pills and all of us watched Sasuke take the pills. My eyes widened as I watched Sasuke fall onto his knees screaming in pain. Then the four started working fast and made many had signs and a wooden bucked with writing all over it apeared. They slowly lifted Sasuke into the bucket and seal it. Out of know where a cloud of purple chakra came poring out of the sealed bucket. Finaly the chakra ceceded and the tall fat red head put bucket on his back. The red head turned to sakura and said "are you coming".

"yyyyeah" I studdered while looking at her wide eyed. She just laughed and took off with me following.

*******Neji's Pov**********

"WHAT" Naruto yelled at the news Tsunade just gave him about sakura and sasuke leaving. Tsunade had called Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto to her office. All of them had really wide eyes execpt Neji. Non of them ever thought that Sasuke would ever let Sakura come with him. But Naruto ofcourice was completely stunned for both reasons.

"you heard me Sasuke and Sakura ran away to Orochimaru in order to get stronger. Tenten was injured in the proses of trying to stop sakura from going and one of my ninja found her nocked out on sakura's bed."Lady Tsunade said.

"So what are we going to do about it" Said a wide eyed Shikamaru

"I was getting to that part. I called you five here because I have a mission for you." Lady Tsunade Said

"WHAT IS THE MISSION IF ISN'T TO GO FIND SAKURA AND SASUKE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BIG TIME GRANNY TSUNADE"Naruto yelled. Everyone's sweat droped because everyone except Naruto know what the mission was.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP NARUTO SO I CAN TELL YOU WHAT THE DAMN MISSION IS "Tsunade yelled.


	2. Prologe Part 2 : the mission

Prologe part 2: The mission

_******Tsunade's pov********_

"_Alright now as I have said I called you five here because I have a mission for you. I want you five to go out and bring Sasuke and Sakura back." I said to the five ninja in front of me. Naruto was litteraly crying. Choji wasn't even eating he was so shocked. He had droped his chips on the floor and his eyes where as wide and a baseball. Shikamaru was standing_ there his mouth practicly hiting the floor. And Neji had a extreamly hurt face."_Poor Naruto"_ I sighed and looked everyone in the eyes.

" you will be leaving in 30 minutes I expect you packed and ready I will see you off." I said

"hai" all five ninja said at the same time.

" you are dissmissed" I said as everyone dissapeared.

******Naruto's pov*******

"_I can't believe Sasuke left and took Sakura with him. Damnit didn't he know I am in love with her I am so going to kill him she gets hurt"_Naruto thought

" **Let me take care of this problem I will bring them back."**The nine tailed fox said in Naruto's head.

"_no you will kill them now shut up"_Naruto thought

"**UGH stupid boy you won't get them back without my help and you know it. Stop being so damn Stubbern and let me take over I can complete this mission for you"**the fox said

"_no"_Naruto thought. The conversation was silenced by a soft nock on the door. Naruto walked to the door and opened it to reavele a blushing lavender eyed Hanata but of course Naruto didn't notice.

"Hanata what are you doing here."I asked

" I wwwanted ttto sssay iiim ssssorry aaabout sssakura aaand ssssay ggggood bbbbye bbbbefore yyyyou lllllleave" Hanata studdered and was about to leave when Naruto said " wait please stay it would be nice to have someone to talk to befor I go" I said as I felt a blush rush up to my cheeks.

"ooook I wwwill ssstay" She said smiling as the blush got deeper.

*******Neji's pov*********

My back leaned on the gate post as a waited for the rest of the group. I heard foot steps as I looked up my eyes met a milky brown set of eyes that belonged to Tenten.

"Hey Neji sorry I took of back there I had to stop sakura."Tenten said while looking down. Slowly two tears ran down the side of her cheeks. Neji walked up to Tenten and snaked his arms around her waist and whispered it's ok into her slowly she leaned her head on his sholder as he conforted her. Neji had known for a while that tenten had a crush on him and didn't take advantage of it like Sasuke would. Tenten slowly got out of Neji's grasp said thank you and good bye and left to go back to the hospital. Not to long after Shikamaru, Choji ,and Kiba showed up and then five minutes later Naruto. Fifteen minutes later Tsunade arrived.

"Alright ready boys" Lady Tsunade said

"BELIEVE IT"yelled Naruto. Tsunade rolled her eyes at Naruto and turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru since you are the Chunin you will lead the group" She then turned back to the rest of the group "I will give you fifteen minutes to make a plan" Tsunade said

"Hai"the five said

Lady Tsunade left and it took Shikamaru to make a plan and a nother five minutes to tell everyone the plan. Then we all took of into the forest.

*******Sakura's Pov*********

I stared at the bucket that held Sasuke Uchiha when the white haired man spoke.

"Alright we will rest here"he said

"Hai" all the rest of us said

I looked around at my suroundings the red headed girl was siting on the bucket with Sasuke in it. The white haired man was leaning against a tree thinking while the black haired boy with eight arms was ranting about how annoying it was to have to bring me along. The red haired man was setting up a couple of traps.

"God why do we have to bring this annoying little girl that talks so much and she has pink hair for goodness sakes." He complained as my sweat droped .

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT she hasn't said a word since she got to the village gate." The girl said clearly annoyed. Then she turned to me" Is your hair dyed or something"she asked me.

"Nope this is natural I get it from my mom"I said. Then all of a sudden one of the bombs when off. I spun around just in time to see Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji come flying out from where the bomb when off.

"SAKURA"yelled Naruto

********Neji's pov********

We had senced a farmiliar chakra coming from the north so we followed it when all of a sudden a four bombs when of on all sides. The one from behind us flung us forward and we landed in a clearing. I looked up and the first thing I saw as pink hair and beautiful Emeralds eyes staring at me. A large red haired man steped up

"I'll take these kids you guyes get Sakura and Sasuke out of here" he said

"Hai, come on Sakura let's go" a red haired girl said. Sakura turned and followed the girl and the three boys into the woods. Then my eyes shifted as Choji stepped up .

"I'll take care of this guy you guyes go and get Sakura and Sasuke." Choji said

"Hai" all of us said

"SAKURA WAIT"Naruto yelled as all of us but Choji took off.

We followed the sound and Sakura for ten minutes when all of a sudden this big web was flung at us. We halted to a stop. I landed in a big clearing stuck in a big web. The remaining ninja looked at me while Sakura just stared at the bucket which I asumed held Sasuke. This had been the quietest I had ever seen Sakura be. The only other person on my side was Naruto who was trying to get Sakura to come with him but it wasn't working Sakura wasn't speaking. Then out of the blue some tall man appeared and grabed the bucket with Sasukein it. He stoped infront of the black haired boy with eight arms.

"What is the girl doing here and why haven't you killed her yet idiot" the tall man with long white hair asked

"SHE IS WITH US. SASUKE WOULDN'T LEAVE WITH OUT HER AND SHE IS QUITE STRONG AND USE FUL SHE IS A MEDIC" Yelled the red head girl from afar.

"Ah, I see" he said while turning and looking sakura over. Then he turned to me and back to the eight armed boy"can you handle the kid" he said while pointing at me.

"Yah" the eight armed boy said.

The white haired man turned to Sakura"come on girl let's get Sasuke back to the hide out" he said once again looking over Sakura.

"Hai" Sakura said

"Just don't get in my way or I will kill you " He said while both him and Sakura took off.

"NO SAKURA COME BACK HERE"Naruto yelled takeing off after the two. I turned my attention to my apponent as he charged at me.

******Naruto's Pov********

I followed in the direction that Sakura had gone and I soon got to a clearing where the man and Sakura where standing. The man had set the bucket down and Sakura had her hand on the box. The man looked at me as I entered.

"I knew you would follow I guess I will have to get rid of you" he turned to Sakura" take the bucket over there and stay out of my way" he turned back to me"if you can beat me I will give you the boy and the girl." Sakura moved the box over to the side out of the way of the fight and sat down to watch. I was so mad

"**Come on boy let me out I can win this battle instantly"**Said thenine tailed fox. Naruto just ignored him and sommoned a lot of clones. They all started attacking the white haired man. Then out of nowhere this long bone came out of the guys body and he got rid of all the clones within two minutes. Naruto Growled and tried again but was interupted when the box exploded and there stood Sasuke.

"SASUKE" Naruto yelled

Sasuke just laughed and turned to Sakura. He held his hand out for Sakura to help her up. She gladly took his hand and just stared. Sasuke turned back to me.

"come on Sasuke lets go home " I said to him. He just laughed. He turned to Sakura.

"let's go Sakura"Sasuke said. My eyes widened at that statement. He was actually letting Sakura come with him.

"HHHai" was all Sakura said and she slowly took off after Sasuke.

I turned to look at my opponent to see that he was charging I had no time to dodge so I prepared my self for the pain. The pain never came. I opened my eyes to see Rock Lee standing in front of me and the man Ten feet away.

"Go Naruto and bring Sasuke and Sakura-chan back" Lee said I didn't have to argue with that I just took off after them. I got to a waterfall where Sakura and Sasuke had stoped and where facing me.

"LEAVE US ALONE NARUTO" Sakura yelled

"why" I said

"because we want to get stronger" Sasuke said

"Shut up Sasuke-teme I wasn't talking to you" I said

"IT IS WHAT SASUKE SAID WE WHAT TO GET STRONGER NOW LEAVE US ALONE" Sakura yelled as my eyes widened. Sasuke stared at her and then back to me.

"why are you leaving sakura" I asked

"LIKE I SAID I WANT POWER IDIOT AND TO BE WITH SASUKE" Sakura yelled turning to Sasuke. She put her hand on his arm "lets go Sasuke-kun" she said

"yah lets go Sakura" he said as he started to walk away. Before I could stop them I felt a very big pain in the back of my neck "Sleep well Naruto and don't follow us" Sakura whispered placing a kiss on my forhead. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 1: Three years later

Chapter 1: Three years later

++++++++Neji's pov+++++++++++

I walked through the streets of kohona and all that was on my mind was those dreadful days three years ago when Sakura and Sasuke left. It has been very heard for all of kahona . Every one loved Sakura and all the girls, you always see at least two everyday crying because Sasuke left with Sakura. I walked down the street to my house the Hyuga mansion to go talk to my father but before I got there I was stoped.

"Neji Hyuga" said a masked AMBU

"hai" I said

" lady Tsunade would like to speak with you imeadiatly." He said then disappeared.

I sighed and disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared in front of the Hokage's tower. I walked in and knocked on the Hokage's office.

"come in" came a voice. I opened the door and walked in. In the office was Naruto, Kakashi, Tenten, Lee and Guy.

" Ah good everyone is hear. Neji please take a seat." I took a seat next to Tenten. She put her hand on my shoulder as if to confort me. She was the only one who could see how I feel. I looked at her sighed.

" Alright I have a mission for you" Tsunade said. Everyone stared and waited for her to continue.

" Gaara has been captured by the Akatski" Tsunade said

"WHAT" Naruto yelled with wide eyes. Everyone at the time had wide eyes. The akatski had never made a move ever since Sasuke and Sakura left.

"yes your job is to take him back to suna safe and sound." She said once again.

"hhai" everyone said

*sigh* Tsunade looked up" but Naruto must not fight" She added Naruto's eyes went really wide

"WHAT NNNO YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KINDDING ME" he said

" I am not kidding you . I will send two of my best ambu""SAI , CRYSTEN" Tsunade yelled. Then all of a sudden two ambu appeared in front of her.

"hai" they said at the same time.

"you two will take care of Naruto on this mission" Tsunade said

"hai" they said

The boy named sai I think had black hair that fell down to the middle of his neck. He wore the white ambu vest and black pants. He wore a eagle mask to cover his face.

The girl had long brown hair that was almost about half as long as Ino's up in a pony tail. She wore the ambu vest with a black skirt that ist bottom just covered most of her thighs. The skirt was split on the side. She had black shorts under the skirt. Her boots came up to her neighs. She had a cat mask on.

"Naruto this is Crysten" Tsunade pointed to the girl who turned around to look at him. "She came here about three years ago after her village was destroyed by Orochimaru" I could sware I saw her look down at the floor. At that statement Naruto and Tenten's eyes went wide.

"oh my god" tenten whispered. Naruto stayed quiet and just stared.

+++++++Crysten's pov+++++++++

I turned around as Tsunade introduced me to the Naruto kid. I looked him over and then looked around the room my eyes landed on a very nice looking guy sitting next to the girl named Tenten. He had long brown hair a little shorter than mine.

"Naruto this is Crysten" Tsunade pointed to the girl who turned around to look at him. "She came here about three years ago after her village was destroyed by Orochimaru" At this statement my eyes landed on the floor. I was trying to hide the tears back as I remembered that day.*sigh*

"oh my god" I looked up in the direction the voice came from and my eyes landed on the girl named tenten. Her eyes where wide and I could see the sympathy in her eyes.

"I do not need sympathy" I said in a cold voice as my eyes narrowed. She looked down at the ground.

"Lady Tsunade may we leave before something gets broken in here" Sai said. I looked at him with greatfull eyes. For a guy with no emotions he wasn't as bad as people say.

"you are dismissed be at the gate in 45 miniutes." Tsunade said as every one left.

++++++++Neji's pov++++++++

When she spoke it was like my heart hit the cealing. Her voice was beautiful but hurt at the same time. I wondered what that day was like for her. I looked over at Tenten. She looked at the floor.

"you are dismissed be at the gate in 45 miniutes." Tsunade said as every one left.

I disappeared in a puff of smoke. 15 miniutes later I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to a crying Tenten.

*sigh*"why don't you come in and calm down." I said as tenten walked in and stood in the middle of the room. I walked up to her and snaked my arms around her waist and stood there with her. Her head rested on my shoulder as she sobbed. She had been my best friend since the day Sakura left, she had always been there for me like a good friend. Her sobs slowly subsided and she spoke.

"I didn't mean to upset her I just had never known something like that would happen." She said between soft sobs.

"I know she was just a little upset that's all" I said trying to make her feel better. She sobbed a bit more and slowly fell asleep. I picked her up and layed her on my bed and slowly put the covers over her. "_I will let her sleep for a half and hour"_ I thought.

+++++++ Sakura's pov++++++++

I felt something touch my butt and heard a loud growl and then a big bang. I turned around to see kabuto with his back against the wall and Sasuke's hands around his neck.

"you touch her again and I will not hesitate to kill you" Sasuke hissed. Then he let go of kabuto and walked up to me. A blush creaped up to my checks as I felt two arms snake around my waist and lips touch my neck. Sasuke picked me up and brought me to his room. He put me down and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered closed as I snaked my arms around his neck as his went around my waist. Our lips parted as his tough slipped into my mouth. I moaned softly as his tough fought mine for dominance. His lips left mine and I whimpered at the lack of warmth. Then the whimper slowly turned into a moan as he kissed my jaw then my neck. I rapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me against the wall. He found my pulse and started sucking on my neck, I let out a loud moan which turned him on so he slowly kissed my neck till he came to my color bone which he started sucking on instantly. I moaned loudly.

+++++++Crysten's pov+++++++++

I walked up to the gate and leaned against the pole waiting for the others.

"yo" Sai said

"hey" I said in a very bored tone." Thanks for earlier at the office" I said

"hey no problem I know you don't like talking about it" He said as he jumped down from the top of the gate.

++++++++Neji's pov+++++++++++

I walked over to my bed and looked at Tenten then at the time. "_Shit we are going to be late"_ I thought

"Tenten wake up" I said

" bite me meany" She mumbled half asleep. My eye twitched

" we will be late for the mission If you don't hurry" I said in an annoyed tone.

" no bite me I don't care about the stupid mission."she said

*sigh* I walked out to the yard and grabed a bucket then went to the kitchen to fill it with cold water.

" hey neji you will be late if you don't hurry my youthful friend" Lee said as he walked into the room.

"hold on let me wake up Tenten she is being stupid." I said as I walked into my room fallowed by lee.

"what is she do……….." he was cut off by a loud scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" it was tenten and she was pissed. I ran toward Lee and yelled run.

+++++++Lee's pov+++++++++

"What is she do……….." I was cut off my a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" it was a very pissed tenten who was socked from her head to her waist. Neji came running to me yelling run. I took of after him with a pissed tenten close behind.

"GRRRRR……NEJI I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT" Tenten yelled. As we ran we spotted Naruto.

"hey Neji , lee" he yelled as neji ran past.

"RUN" I said grabing his arm.

"why……..OMG RUN RUN RUN RUN"" HEY NEJI WHAT DID YOU DO TO TENTEN" he yelled.

" SHE WOULDN'T WAKE UP SO I THREW COLD WATER ON HER………WAIT HOW DID YOUKNOW IT WAS ME" he yelled back while he kept running.

++++++++Neji's pov+++++++++

"_wait how did Naruto know that"_ I thought

"well tenten is yelling I'm going to kill you neji……..OMG SHE IS SO GOING TO KILL YOU" Naruto said laughing his head off.

"Have you forgotten……holly crap WHY THE WEAPONS TENTEN?!?!?!" I yelled as a shudiken flew past me. I had realized that we where at the gate and many people where staring at us.

"HEY LET ME GO THOSE STUPID BOYS NEED SOME MANORS …….and that was what I was trying to do until YOU STOPED ME." Tenten yelled. I looked over at Tenten to see what was going on. I saw a very mad Tenten struggling with the girl named Crysten holding her back. Crysten's eye twitched.

"well if YOU weren't trying to kill Naruto then MABEY I WOULDN'T BE HOLDING YOU BACK." She said in a very annoyed tone. Tenten froze realizing who she just yelled at.

"im so sorry I thought you where someone else" Tenten said in a pleading voice.

"yeah whatever" Crysten said.

" Ok so now that everyone is here lets get moving" sai said trying to change the subject.

"hai" Said the group of ninja


	4. Chapter 2 : Save Gaara

============Chapter 2: Save Gaara=======================================================

+++++++Crysten's pov+++++++++

After walking for about 5 hours pakun came and told us he caught Gaara's sent so we followed him. We got to a cave with a bolder in the entrance. On the bolder was a seal we all split up to break the seal. Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Guy went to find the four other seals.

"We are in place" Said team 12(Tenten, Lee, Neji, and Guy Not really sure what there real team number is so I made it up).

"Good on three we all peal the seals of and Crysten will breack the bolder." Said Kakashi as I got in position right in front of the bolder.

"Ready……one…….two……THREE" Kakashi said while pealing of the seal. I ran at the bolder and smashed my fist into the bolder and jumped aside as it crumbled in to pieces.

"Uh Kakashi we have a problem" said Lee over the radio. While Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Guy fought clones of them selves Naruto took of after Deidara who took off with Gaara. Kakashi and Sai went after Naruto to make sure he didn't do anything stupid which left me alone with sasori.

"ugh idiot" I muddered as I watched them take off. I turned to sasori just in time to see about ten kuni flying at me. I dodged them and sprang towards sasori to attack.

+++++++++ Sakura+ Sasuke's pov +++++++++++

We watched as these clowns tried to intertain the king. Sasuke and Sakura had be sent on a mission by Orochimaru to kill the king of the Dragon Palace. They had been siting on the roof watching the kings so called intertainment while trying to figure out a way to kill the king.

"These guys suck" Sakura said while watching the clowns recent attempt to juggle.

*sigh*"let's just get this over and done with so we can get this stupid scrole."Sasuke said in an annoyed voice.

+++++++ Neji's pov +++++++++++++

Naruto stood in front of the limp body that belonged to Crysten completely stunned.

"She gave her life to save Gaara" Naruto said dumfounded.

"no you IDIOT she used a jutsu that gave her a better chance of living." Said Temari who had just arrived a little bit ago. This statement had caused tenten to cry even harder. My eye twitched as my shirt got wetter and wetter by the second. I had Tenten crying on one sholder which I really didn't mind and two of Gaara's fangirls crying on my other sholder who where happy to see Gaara was alive.

"Then what do we do since she isn't dead yet" Naruto asked in a worried tone while still looking at Crysten's close to lifeless body. Crysten had defeated sasori but got stabed in her left hip in the proses. (yes this is a lot like what sakura did but since she is gone I decided someone had to do this lol ) Then she goes and saves Gaara with some jutsu that nearly kills her.

"We will take her to the suna hostpital to have someone look at her and heal any major wounds."Gaara said earning many squeals from fangirls who where happy to hear his voice.

"OK, Kakashi and Guy can send a message to Lady Tsunade about where we are and what happened. Naruto, Lee, Tenten, and I will take Crysten to the hospital." Neji said while keeping his eyes on Crysten's lifeless body.

"Hai" Said the rest of the leaf village ninja

"Alright lets go "Gaara said as he turned to leave.

=============== 3 hours later ================

We approached the suna gates and I spotted two people watching us. I didn't think anything of it and just kept walking. Naruto was caring Crysten who was fast asleep and had been for the whole three hours. Kakashi and Guy went with Gaara to send a message to Lady Tsunade while the rest of us went to the hospital.

"How may I help you" said the young lady behind the counter who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Neji.

"We have and injured friend that needs medical assistance." Naruto said. The lady tore her gaze from Neji and looked at Crysten.

"Alright let me have one of our assistance take her to a room so the doctor can take a look at her." Said the lady.

Ok was all Naruto said as the lady called the nearest male nurse to take Crysten to a room.

"Naruto you and Lee stay with Crysten to make sure nothing happens to her. Me and Tenten will go get a room for the night." I said

"What is there to be worried about it is just a hospital." Naruto said while giving me a curious look.

"just out side of the village I spotted two people who where following us and they had there eyes on Crysten the whole time." I said as I turned around and walked out the door with Tenten close behind.

"oh ok" Naruto said and turned to the lady behind the desk"can you please tell me which room Crysten will be in." Naruto asked

"yeah she will be in room 15b" she said.

"thank you"lee and Naruto said at the same time.

+++++++++++ With Neji and Tenten +++++++++++++

We just got out of the hospital when a girl walks up to me and Tenten.

"Hey hotty wanna come home with me" the girl said fluttering her eyelids. My eye twitched when all of a sudden the girl was sent flying half way across suna. I looked over to see a very very pissed Tenten.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT BITCH" she yelled as my sweat dropped.

"cccalm dddown ttttenten" I said shuddering. She was not the girl to mess with when she is mad.

"WHY SHOULD I THAT BITCH WAS FLURTING WITH MY BEST FRIEND" she said in a very angry voice.

*sigh* "she never would have interested me anyway" I said as I watched tenten's eyes soften.

"ok that's good" Tenten said

"Now lets go it's getting late" I said walking away

"OK……..hey wait up" tenten said while trying to catch up with Neji.


	5. Chapter 3 : Team 7 & Team 12 no more

============== Chapter 3 : Team 7 & Team 12 no more ===================

+++++++++++ Neji's pov +++++++++++

I woke up to a big bang on my front door. I quickly walked to the front door and opened it before the person could knock again.

"Neji Hyuga the Hokage would like to speek with you" he said.

"Hai" I said as I closed the door and went to get in the shower.

*********** 10 minutes later **********

I knocked on the door to the Hokage's office.

"come In" Lady Tsunade said as her voice came from the other side of the door. I opened the door and walked in. I took a seat next to lee and looked around. Tenten sat closest to lady Tsunade's desk. Lee sat next to Tenten and on the other side sat Kakashi and Naruto.

"Alright everyone is hear. Do any of you have an idea of why you are here" asked Lady Tsunade.

"no ma'am" Tenten said

" You five are here because I am switching up you groups a little bit." Tsunade said. Everyone was completely shocked.

"Why exactly are you doing that lady Tsunade." Tenten asked Lady Tsunade with curious eyes.

" I want you guys to get to know eachother a little bit better and I will be adding two new people one to each group." Lady Tsunade said.

"Alright then who is with who" I asked

"Team 7 Naruto , Tenten, Kakashi, and Sai. You three will meet Sai outside of the Hokage's Tower tomarrow at 7:30." Said Tsunade

"Hai" The three answered

"Team 12 Neji, Lee, Guy, and Crysten. You will meet Crysten at the village gates at 8:00." She announced

"hai" lee and I said

" Alrght you all are dismissed" Lady Tsunade said

"Hai"

============== 30 minutes later ===============

I walked the streets of the hidden leaf village my thoughts all over the place. I thought of how the village changed and how it didn't . The people hide their sorrow and still waved with bright smiles even thought you could tell they all missed Sakura and Sasuke.*sigh*"she changed our groups so we can get along better ugh you have to be kidding me this is so stupid" I thought. I finally got to my house and took a shower and went to bed.

Please Review :)

I hope you like the story so far.

Please leave comments and mabey some advice on how to make the story better

Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 4 : New Teams & New Feelings?

============= Chapter 4 : New Team & New Feelings?==========================

++++++++ Crysten's Pov+++++++++++

I walked up to the village gates and leaped to the top. I sat and looked over the village and visioned the village ruins that fall as my own. The ruins of the hidden village of light. "I will protect this village so it doesn't end up like mine" I thought *sigh*.

______________________*flash back*_________________________________________

"No don't hurt her please she didn't do anything please" the beautiful young woman pleaded.

"hahahaha I don't think so she is a danger to me and my village" hissed the man with long black hair.

"RUN CRYSTEN RUN AND DON'T TURN BACK" yelled the young girl's father. She obayed and ran. She ran even when her legs felt like giving out. Before she knew it she was laying head first on the dirt road. She looked up and saw a sword it had barley missed her it could have cut her head off.

"oh little girl where are you come out come out where ever you are. Oooh there you are. Hahaha there is no point in running now" the man hissed at the girl. Before she could even get up she was slamed into a tree and was turned around to face the man. Then the man put a sword to the girls throat and looked at her.

"ah this is a pretty little one.*sigh* to bad I have to kill you." He said as he pushed the sword closer to her throat.

"lllleave mmmme aaaalone" the girl shuddered

"oh im af………." He froze as he felt cold metal against his throat.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER" came a very deep voice from the man standing behind the man assigned to kill the little girl.( I will call him assassin for now just to let you know)A smirk slowly played on the assassin's face.

"you think that will trick me your sadly mistaken."the man laughed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a log in his spot. The man reappeared on a branch. He hoped down and looked at the man.

" No in fact I knew it wouldn't." the deep voice rang out again.

"Shit" the assassin said while running at the girl. Before he could get anywhere near the girl two more men appeared next to the first one. The man on the left had long blond hair with half of it in a pony tail on the top of his hair. The man on the far right had long black hair like raven feathers tied back in a low pony tail. The girl couldn't see the man in the middle very well but he had spikey orange hair.

"Step any closer and I will blow you away, yeah" Said the blonde.

"hn" was all the raven haired one said. The orange haired man didn't say a thing he just looked at the assassin.

"wwho aare yyyou" the assassin said.

"my name is Deidara, yeah" the blonde said

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi" said the raven haired man

"Pein" was all the orange haired man said.

"we are three members of the Akadski." Deidara said as a smirk grew on his lips. Before the assassin could say anything he fell to the floor dead. The girl looked up to see Deidara and Itachi looking at her.

"What is your name little girl" Deidara asked looking at her curiously.

"CCCrysten. *gulp* Crysten Corarugy" The girl answered.

"Nice to meet you Crysten. Hey why don't you come with us we will heal your wounds and we will get you some food and new clothes." He said smiling. Itachi walked up to Crysten and offered her his hand. Crysten took his hand and he helped her up.

"ok" She said with a smile on her face. The whole time she never noticed that the man named pein was watching her the whole time.

" good follow us." Deidara said as he turned and started walking with the two others. Crysten ran to catch up with them.

======*******END of flash back *******============

*sigh* I whipped away my tears and looked up just in time to see Guy Sencei walk up. He never saw me so I decided to keep it that way. Not to long after Guy got to the gate Neji and Lee walked up. I put my mask on and waited for just the right time to come down and meet the group.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS …….. HOW HAS YOU DAY BEEN SO FAR?" Guy yelled as his two students walked up. My sweat dropped at the adult's stupidity.

"AWSOME GUY SENCEI" the boy named lee replied. "_great im stuck with idiots and one of them happens to be an adult……please tell me this neji guy is normal."_ I thought

"Hn" was all neji said. "_thank god someone normal"_ I thought

"Alright is everyone here?" Guy asked

"No sencei the Crysten girl isn't…….." I interrupted lee as I jumped down from the top of the gate and landed in front of them.

"I'm right here idiot." I said.

++++++++++ Neji's pov ++++++++++

"I'm right here idiot" said the girl as she landed right behind Guy sencei. She had the same cat mask on as she did on the mission to save Gaara but instead of the Ambu uniform she wore a long black dressthat split at the hip on the sides and in the front and back. She had white short and boot that come to her knee cap. She had a brown and gold belt and black arm protectors.

(crysten's outfit it is exactly the same as the picture.)

I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off her as I looked her over.

"you know it isn't polite to stare "Crysten said. I didn't know who she was talking to because she had the mask on but it looked like she was looking at Lee and Guy sencei they both where staring with their mouths nearly touching the ground. Guy got himself back to gather and looked at Crysten.

"Well your not an Ambu right now so why don't you take your mask of and show us your face." Guy Sencei said.

She sighed and slowly put her hand on her mask and took it off. Although her eyes where closed she had beautiful facial features. Her eyes slowly opened and my eyes widened. She was beautiful. She had beautiful amethyst eyes that shimmered in the sunlight.

"WOAH" I looked in the direction the yell came from to see a blushing Rock Lee whose mouth was now literally touching the ground.

"WHAT A BEAUTY……..WHAT BEAUTIFUL YOUTH." Her eye twitched at the statement. I kinda felt bad for her although I did secretly agree with lee she was a beauty.

"So……..Crysten tell us a little about your YOUTHFUL self."Guy said. I could have sworn I saw a tint of pain in her beautiful eyes.

"HEY GUYS WHATS…………WOAH!"came naruto's annoying voice.

+++++++ Naruto's pov ++++++++++

"HEY GUYS WHATS………WOAH!" I stopped in my tracks and my jaw dropped as I saw her. She was beautiful with her long brown hair and shimmering amethyst eyes. I snapped out of my daze as pain shot threw my ear. Tenten was pinching my ear.

"Ow ow ow ow OW OW " "WILL YOU SHUT UP…. You…….id…..i…….ot." tenten's words slowly faded as she stared at the girl. "woah" was all she could say.

"well well well aren't you a beauty mind telling me what your name is young lady."kakashi said as he appeared in front of them.

++++++++ Crysten's pov+++++++++

"well well well aren't you a beauty mind telling me what your name is young lady." Said the spiky white haired man. My eyes slowly opened at his question.

*sigh*"Crysten. Crysten Corarugy" I said as I watched their eyes widen.

"Well Miss Corarugy my name is Kakashi Hataki" He said

"Crysten. Just Crysten" I said walking away. I walked up to my apartment door and opened it. I walked in and went up to my bed and got ready for bed.

=============One month later===================

+++++++ Neji's pov +++++++++++

It had been a month since Lady Tsunade changed up Team 7 & 12. Both teams got along quite well but nothing really changed. Me and Crysten where still the quietest of team 12. Crysten was still trying to get used to Lee and Guy's relationship but that Is all that really is a little different.

I walked the streets of the leaf village looking around at the scenery. I found myself in front of the Training field.

"NEJI LETS GO TRAIN WITH TENTEN AND LEE" came the very annoying voice that belonged to the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'm afraid Neji can't do that" came a voice behind me. I turned around to see Kakashi.

"why not" both me and Naruto said at the same time.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to see you." Said Kakashi who seemed to be avoiding both our questions. Naruto and I extchanged glances and I disappeared.


	7. Chapter 5 : Mission?

================== Chapter 5 : mission? =============================

++++++++ Neji's pov +++++++++

I knocked on Lady Tsunade's door.

"come in" came a very perky voice. I opened the door and walked in. There standing in front of the hokage's desk where two people. The first one was Crysten who looked pissed. The second one I didn't know that person. He wore a blue tux and blue dress pants. He had a blue dress hat and square glasses. He had blonde hair pulled back in a low pony tail. The man turned around and his eyes widened with joy.

"OOOH YOU MUST BE NEJI HYUGA. I AM SO GLAD I WAS ABLE TO MEET YOU." He took a big breath "I have heard so much about you. You are one amazing guy. I mean stopping someone's chakra so they can't fight that…………." My sweat dropped as I stared at the idiot babbling on in front of me. I looked over at Crysten as the man kept babbling and noticed she was very annoyed and I noticed a tint of anger in her eyes. I looked back at the man and noticed he had a red hand mark on his cheek and his square glasses where crooked. I looked over the man's sholder at the Hokage. She mouthed "you missed A LOT. I will tell you later." I nodded.

"your partner over there is so damn hot." My eye twitched and I slowly looked over at Tsunade and saw here trying to hold a really pissed Crysten back from knocking this guy out. I looked back at the babbling man and my eyes twitched when he mentioned something about her boobs or something.

BAM. The next thing I knew the man was head first on the ground uncouncious with a big bump on his head and a bleeding nose. I looked up from the man to see a very very pissed Crysten right in front of me looking down at the man.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU" She yelled as I attempted to hold her back from literally killing him." "_Damn this girl is strong_." I thought. After 10 minutes she was calm and I let go of her. I looked at the man and he was still uncoucious.

"you called us Lady Tsunade" I asked. Crysten nodded and looked at the Hokage.

" I have a mission for you two" She said. Crysten and I exchanged glances.

++++++++ Crysten's pov ++++++++++

"_damn pervert thinks her can talk about me like that_" I thought

"um you called us Lady Tsunade" Neji said. I glanced at Neji and blushed alittle. "_man he had to see that_" I thought embarrassed. I put the cup of water up to my lips and took a sip.

" You two are going to school. Human School." I instantly spit out the water with wide eyes.

"WHAT" I yelled. I glanced at Neji. His eyes were wide and his cup was an inch from his lips it never touched his lips.

"You heard me your going to a human school. The man you knocked out Crysten was the principal of the Academy. You will move to Cherry Park in two days. Under stood." With both our eyes still wide we slowly nodded.

"Excuse me I can't here you." Lady Tsunade said while her eyes narrowed. She never really liked it when people didn't answer her.

"HHHai" Both of us shuddered. I looked at the man laying on the floor."_Shit. I just knocked out the principle. WHAT THE PRINCIPAL IS THIS STUPID PERVERTED IDIOT_." I yelled in my mind.

=============== Two days later ====================

++++++++ Crysten's pov ++++++++++++

Beep Beep Beep *yawn* Beep Beep Beep *groan* Beep Beep Beep BEEP Be……. SMASH "_damn alarm clock_" I thought. I got up and got in the shower. After the shower I got dressed and packed my bags. Slowly I walked to the village gate. "_that meat head is the principal ugh_"I thought. I would be early so I decided to talk to Lady Tsunade about the so called mission. I walked to the Hokage's tower and stopped to look at the faces carved into the hill side. I walked inside and climbed the stairs. I got to the office door and knocked.

"WHAT" came Lady Tsunade's voice. I opened the door and walked in. I closed the door behind me a stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" she yelled half asleep. My eye twitched. "_She has been asleep again_" I thought.

"I was wondering why Neji and I are going to a human school and what's the mission part." I asked. She looked at me and blinked a couple of times. Then her eyes narrowed

"The Chairman will tell you when you get there now LEAVE ME ALONE" She yelled.

"ook" I said as I disappeared.

I slowly walked toward the village gate. Many people waved and others just stared as I walked past. I finally got to the gate and saw Neji leaning against a pole. I walked up and leaped up onto the top of the gate. I looked around for and idiotic principal but didn't find him anywhere *sigh*

++++++ Neji's pov ++++++++

About 10 minutes after I got to the gate Crysten walked up and leaped up on top of the gate and sat there waiting for the Chairman. She looked around and then closed her eyes. I think she was daydreaming but I wasn't sure.

"NEJI WHERE IS YOU BEAUTIFUL PARTNER WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" The chairman said as he ran up to Neji. I just pointed up to the top of the gate.

"oh"

"When are you going to tell us why we are going to your Human School" She said while jumping down and landing beside me. I nodded in agreement and looked at the Chairman with curious eyes.

Blink

Blink

"umm well I will tell you when we get there." He said. "Alright let's get going I want to get there before Monday night." He said as he walked past us. Me and Crysten exchanged curious glances.

========== 3 hours later ===================

+++++++ Crysten's pov ++++++++

After walking for hours we entered a grassy clearing and stopped for a break. I was sitting on a tree branch while Neji leaned on the tree trunck. The Chairman was sitting in the grass and was looking at the scenery around him. I jumped down from the tree branch and walked up to the Chairman. His eyes landed on me and brightened.

"Where are we going." I asked as he looked down. Neji looked at the man in curiosity.

*sigh* " We are going to the Hidden Steam village." He said. My eyes widened. "_That's my home village's neighboring village._"I thought. My eyes narrowed.

"where in the village are we going." I asked. He looked at me with curiosity.

"Cherry Park , The far east side of the village *sigh* what are you trying to get at my beauty." He asked. My eye twitched at the last part of what he said.

"Just call me Crysten and I just want to know more about where we are going" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh…. Um I don't know much about the village but you are going to Silver Fang Academy in Cherry Park which is the far east are of the village. Cherry Park is a College area so there are a lot of schools and malls there. Um……. I know our village is the most modified village. Silver Fang Academy is where students go to school to learn about the history and the outside world. The students at the Academy don't yet know about your village yet. They also don't know about Ninjas so you will have to say at a low. Um……… If you want to know more there is a library in the school and you can do research on your free time if you would like." He said *sigh* "Thanks" I said as I stood up and walked back to the tree. My eyes met Neji's curious ones. I looked at the floor and leaped up to the branch and sat down. I could feel Neji's gaze on my so I just closed my eyes.

*******Flash back*********

The girl looked back at her village's ruins and tears fell from her eyes. Crysten sat on a patch of grass while waiting for Itachi to return.

Itachi had gone to see if there were any survivors from the village after the sound ninja left. Crysten was left with Deidara and Pein. Neither of them talked much so she was really bored. Crysten laid back in the grass and closed her eyes. She daydreamed about the stories her mom use to tell her before bed. She also thought about the dangerous stunts her dad would do to impress the public. At one point he had burned himself really bad and had to stay in bed for one month. After a month her dad was back out here doing tricks again. Crysten giggled as she remembered her mother trying to convince him to quit, she used everything she had. She tried cooking his favorite meals and tried to do all his favorite things but never had successes. Deidara and Pein looked at Crysten with curious eyes wondering what she was thinking about that would be so funny.

"no survivors Pein" Itachi said as he landed in front of Crysten.

"NNo no no no no" Said Crysten as she started to cry. Deidara walked up to Crysten, bent down on his knees and snaked his arms around her tiny waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried even harder. Deidara took his left arm and snaked it under her knees and picked her up bridal style.

"We should get going" Deidara said while looking down at the small girl crying in his arms. As he walked he listened to her even breathing and her slowly subsiding cries. He didn't speak until he knew she was asleep.

"Hey Pein" Deidara said slowing down so he walk next to Pein.

"what" Pein said in as soft but annoyed voice.

"why aren't you doing this she is your sister" Deidara said looking at Pein curiously.

*sigh*"She doesn't know I'm her older brother. I left when she was 2 ½" Pein said in a hurt voice.

"oh"

(Crysten never heard this conversation she was asleep I just wanted you to know what happed when she was really little.)

"Well why did you leave her."Itachi asked looking at Pein curiously

"yeah and why not take her with you" Deidara added

*sigh*"It is kinda the same reason you left Sasuke Itachi. I wanted to protect her. My parents always wanted a champion. Their champion was me, They never let Crysten go to the Ninja training classes for two reasons 1) one they had me as there champion and 2) because it was against their religion they didn't believe in girls being ninja they thought it was pointless because the girls could stay at the house and be useful there also they didn't want the girls to get hurt. One day my parents sent me to a fighting competition to see how strong I was they told me they would consider me a disgrace if I lost the battles or didn't win the competition. I worked and trained hard till the competition. I lost the competition and was considered a disgrace to my family. I wasn't strong enough to please my parents. At one point when I was training hard and stayed a little longer to get better at this one jutsu my master tought me my house was robed. The robbers almost took Crysten. That pissed me off, I wasn't home to protect Crysten the most important person to me.*sigh* I decided to leave so I left and joined the Akatsuki. I always kept and eye on Crysten when I wasn't on a mission." Pein said while looking at Crysten." And to answer your question Deidara I didn't bring her with me because it would endanger her and the village would be on my ass twenty times more them if I just left." He said. *sigh* "_I should have taken her with me any way_" Pein thought.

Deidara looked down at Crysten and saw that she was shivering. "let's hurry she is getting cold." Deidara said while leaping onto a tree branch. "_damn I didn't know he had such a hard life_." Deidara thought as he ran through what Pein said.

(Crysten doesn't know about this part as well)

The Ambu ran as fast as he could to get to the Hokage's office.

"LORD HOKAGE!!!!!" he said trying to catch his breath. "There is a little girl about 7 unconscious just outside of the village gates." He said in a worried voice.

"WHAT" The tall man sitting at the desk said with wide eyes. Both men took of toward the gates. When they got to the Gates the Hokage could she the girl she had short brown hair. She was sleeping under an Akatsuki cloak with a note on it.

The note read

Lord Hokage

Please take care of my little sister. She as done no wrong. 2 weeks ago her village was destroyed by sound ninja. The Akatsuki have been taking care of her healing her wounds and giving her new cloths. Her old home was the Hidden village of light. Please change her name to Crysten Corarugy. Her first name is Crysten tho. Please give her a loving home and some new Cloths. I would also like you to send her to ninja training classes I would like her to be able to protect her self.

Pein

P.S. I will be watching her

The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Get this girl to the hospital. You get her some new cloths. You find a family willing to take her in NOW DO YOU PEOPLE NOT KNOW WHAT THE MEANING OF NOW IS" he yelled his orders to the many ambu around him.

*******End of flash back**********

My eyes tired up. I whipped the tears away before any could fall on Neji.

"Alright lets get going" The Chairman said.

I hoped down from the branch and landed right next to Neji. *sigh*

=========== Two days later===================

+++++ Chairman's pov ++++++++

We finally arrived at the the hidden steam village. I turned around to see a completely stunned Neji and Crysten who was turned around looking into the forest.

"Alright here we are" I said "please follow me."

+++++++ Neji's pov ++++++++

The village was amazing it might have just been the outside but it was so different from the leaf village. The gate was made of brick and where there usually isn't a door there was a really big door and I mean BIG.

"Alright we are here" the chairman said" please follow me." I turned to look at Crysten to see she was turned around and was looking into the forest. I walked up to her and touched her arm. She turned and looked at me. I pointed to the chairman who was walking away. I walk away and attempted to catch up with the chairman but not leave Crysten behind but I slowly calmed down once I heard her faint foot steps following me. I could feel her gaze on me but just ignored it and kept walking.

====== 10 minutes later=============

We where walking through the village and I looked around in amazement. The buildings where tall and so oddly shaped. ( the village was like new York , a city). I looked back at Crysten to see her sagging along as if something happened to her in this village. My eyes saddened. I slowed down until I was walking next to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded and mouthed "no, I'll tell you later as long as you don't tell anyone." I nodded and looked forward. As we walked past we got stares, glares ,and sometimes people would whisper about us to the person next to us. Others would look at our clothes as if we where from the last twenty centuries. Both our eyes twitched at this. I had to grab Crysten's fore arm when someone made a comment about how hot she was or something about her boobs or something like that.

======== 30 minutes later ============

We walked into a gate and my eyes widened. The place was huge. There was at least 7 floors in this place.

"Alright here we are Silver Fang Academy" The Chairman said turning around.

"Since its midnight everyone is asleep so please be quiet." He said

We walked in and went to an elevator.

"The elevators are off limits to students but since you two are new I will make an exception. Alright I will show you to your rooms. On your bed you will have some new clothes so you don't get weird looks from people." The chairman said as the elevator doors opened. We walked down the halls and stopped at in front of a door with the number 134 on it.

"This will be your room Crysten. Here is your key" The chairman said handing the key to Crysten. Then he turned to me. He walked past me to the door right across from Crysten's room.

" This will be your room Neji" he said. I turned to look at Crysten who was looking down at the ground. She looked up quickly and met my eyes. She looked like she was going to cry. Before I could say anything she turned to her room door and unlocked the room door and walked in closing the door behind her. I turned back to the chairman and took the key. I unlocked the door and walked in. A few seconds later I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and looked at a pissed Crysten and a Chairman with a bump on his head. My eye brow raised.

"I forgot to tell you um tommarrow you will be going to the mall to get everything you will need for school. I will give you a list on the list there will also be everyday stuff like a cell phone. Um I am going to leave before……..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he said taking off before he could finish his sentence. I looked up at Crysten. She turned around and went back into the room. My sweat dropped anime stile

____________________Author's note____________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW

Hey readers

I hope you like my story so far. I will try to hurry with the rest of the story. I am sorry I haven't been doing the author's note thing it just kind of slipped out of my mind.

Any way

Hopefully in these next two chapters I will be paring Crysten up with someone other then Neji. She will end up being paired up with Neji at the end of the story so don't freak out ok. I want you to chose who she will be with first 

Syaoran – from Tashuba

Alviss – from Mar

Or

Ichigo- from Bleach

Please let me know who you think she would be best with. Please don't let me have to chose by my self please please tell me who you want Crysten to date at first.

Please come back later for more of my story.

Lynne1923


	8. Chapter 6 : SHOPPING

========== Chapter 6 : SHOPPING ===========================

****** Crysten's pov ********

I woke up to a loud screeching sound

"**ALRIGHT ALL STUDENTS HAVE A FREE DAY. DON'T ASK ME WHY NOW GET OUT OF THIS SCHOOL NOW…….THATS AND ORDER**" said the voice over the radio. Then I heard stomps and happy screams coming from the hall.

*groan* I got up and got in the shower. "Stupid Chair man didn't tell me there already was shampoo and conditioner. Ugh I could have taken a shower last night" I thought. After I finished my shower I got dressed in the cloths that where left on my bed last night. I went over to the mirror and put my hair up in a high pony tail. "ugh This is going to be a long day" I thought. I sat down on my bed and looked around the room. I never got the chance to get a good look at the room last night because I was too tired. The room was beautiful. The walls where painted red and had black rose patterns around the top and the bottom of each wall. The bed had a red confider with a black rose in the middle. The pillow cases where read with a black rose pattern around the left and right sides. ( yes the room has a lot of red and black roses in it. Lol I like the color red and roses are pretty). On each edge of the bed there where long black poles. There was a red fly net which wound around each pole and covered the top of each pole and connected with each other so when I would lie on the bed I would see red fly net I if I looked up. The dresser wasn't much different from the rest of the room. I looked over at the dresser where my scrolls where. I heard a knock on my door and walked over to my room door. I opened my door to see Neji and the Chairman outside my room.

"Alright I would like you two to follow me please" he said walking down the hall in the direction he came.

"um…….ok" I said. I gave Neji a questioning look and he just shrugged. I hurried to catch up with the chairman with Neji not far behind. Eventually Neji got in front of me. I looked over at Neji to see he looked really handsome without those robes on. I blushed and looked him over. He wore a tight black v neck top with two dragons on his chest and baggy gray pants. He wore his hair down and a black skater hat. I blushed.

"**Damn he looks hot**." a voice in my head said.

"_wha… who are you_ " I asked in my head.

"**I'm you silly. You can call me inner Crysten**" she said. I blinked in a confused manor.

***** Neji's pov *******

I felt Crysten's eyes on me as we followed the Chairman to his office. I looked back at Crysten. She had turned her head away and looked confused as she watched the Chairman walk through the halls. I looked her over and blushed. She wore a white T-shirt and a black skirt with a lose red belt with a cross on her hip. She wore black socks that stopped in the middle of her thigh with black boots over them. The boots had three straps on the leg of the boot. She wore her hair up in a high pony tail that landed just below her shoulder. "wow she looks good in that outfit" I thought as my face got redder by the second. I looked back at the Chairman and walked a little faster. We came to a door with the sign PRINCIPAL on it. He put the key in the lock and un locked the room door. We walked in and the Chairman took a seat at his desk. Crysten and I stood in front of his desk.

"your not in the leaf village anymore you don't have to be so formal…. Take a seat." He said pointing to two chairs. We took a seat and waited.

****** Crysten's pov **********

"your not in the leaf village anymore you don't have to be so formal…. Take a seat." The Chairman said. I looked over at Neji who moved forward and took a seat in one of the Chairs. I slowly followed him. I took a seat next to Neji and waited for someone to say something.

"Alright welcome to Silver Fang Academy……….. I have made schedules for you and I ordered some new uniforms for you…………" He was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. I turned around to see who it was. At the door was a tall man with spiky black hair.

"Here are the new uniforms you ordered sir " the man said while not taking his eyes of me. He walked up and sat the uniforms on the desk.

"good" the Chairman said. "ok.. here is your uniform Crysten and your schedule is inside……….. and here is yours Neji." He said handing us our uniforms. I glanced at Neji. "_ugh uniforms_" I thought.

"**oooooo lets look please please please**." Said my inner

"_we will later_" I said in my mind.

"Alright school starts for you tomorrow at 8:30……….. um I will come with you to get what you need for school." He said with a smile.

"Um…..ok" I said. I was a little confused on why he had to come and I was annoyed that he was going to come with us.

"Alright lets get going we have to be back before everyone else." He said walking out of the office. I got up from my seat and followed the Chairman. I could hear Neji doing the same.

=========== 30 minutes later ========================

"Alright here we are Red wolf mall" The Chairman said as he got out of the thing he called a car. Neji and I got out and followed him into the mall. My eyes widened. This place was crazy. There where people everywhere. I was amazed at how popular this place was.

"Alright first stop clothing shop." The chairman said in a very happy voice. He ran into a store named FABULOSE (I know it is a stupid name I couldn't think of anything better). The chairman went crazy trying to find new cloths for us. Both Neji and I stood there until he was done piling stuff into our arms. Once he was done I went into a changing room and tried some of the clothes on. After I was done I told the Chairman to put the ones I didn't like back which was at least half of the pile he gave me. I started to walk up to the front of the room to go pay for my cloths when I heard whispers. I looked in the direction I heard them from and saw three boys looking at me. The one in the middle had orange spiky hair (not Crysten's brother). His friends both had brown hair but one had longer hair then the other. I just stared at the boys and was about to walk away when the orange haired one winked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the counter. I set my cloths on the counter top ignoring the whistles the boys threw at me.

"um…… is that all for you ma'am" The girl behind the counter asked. I nodded and looked the girl over. She had short brown hair that barely touched her shoulders. She wore a black dress with an apron on which held all her work supplies. She was a very pretty girl in fact she was beautiful in her own little way.

"um………… Those boys are trying to get your attention ma'am" She said in a sad voice. I looked at the girl wondering why she sounded so sad. Her head was down and she was looking at the counter. I couldn't she if she was crying or not because her bangs where in the way.

"I know………… I just ignore them from the looks of it they do that to a lot of people and they are probably perverts. " I said looking at her. She looked at me and I was curious about the look on her face.

She was shocked and I don't know why.

"Oh……….. uh I'm Yuuki, Yuuki Cross by the way" She said giving me a smile. I blinked and smiled back. Before I could tell her my name I heard someone call me.

"Sorry I can't talk right now I have to go. Mabey we will meat again and I can get to know you better. You're a very sweet person Yuuki Cross" I said as I grabbed my bag of cloths and ran to catch up to Neji and the Chairman. I looked back at the girl to she her stunned face staring straight at me. I turned to Neji and the Chairman. For some reason the Chairman had a big grin on his face and he was looking at Yuuki.

"Alright next the ELECTRONICS" he said while dragging Neji and I into a store.

============== 3 hours later ======================

We finally got done shopping and got I the silver car. " _I swear this guy is worse than Ino"_ I thought

"Yah I **know I mean three hours that one almost beat Ino's record time** *sweat dropped at the memory Ino going crazy at the stores in the Leaf village.* " my inner said. I rolled my eyes at the memory and I closed my eyes.

******** Flashback **********

"COME ON PLEASE LETS GO SHOPPING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" Ino yelled as she saw me enter the village. She gave me the puppy dog eyes.

" no I'm tired I just got back from a mission Ino" I said

"PLEASE" She said with the puppy dog eyes again. My eye twitched

"Fine" I said

"Yay" she yelled while pulling me into the first store she saw.

************End of Flashback ****************

About 15 minutes later we arrived at the school. Neji went straight to his room and I looked around for a bit and then made my way to my room. When I finally got to my room I unlocked the door and walked inside. I sat on my bed and looked through everything I got and slowly put it away.

13 T-Shirts

15 Pants

6 Skirts

7 Dresses

20 pairs of underwear

18 brawls

4 hats

7 pairs of shoes

Red cell phone with black rose on back and front. With Neji's number already in it(Chairman picked it out)

Silver Ipod

2 pairs of sunglasses

Red laptop with purple and black rose on cover (Neji and Chairman picked it out)

School stuff ( you all know what that is)

*sigh*"That was one long day" I thought. I heard a knock on my door. I walked up to the door and opened it to see Neji standing there with a scroll in his hand. He had a very serious expression which worried me. I stepped to the side and he walked in. I gave him a curious look.

"What's wrong" I asked. He turned and looked at me.

"Tsunade sent a scroll" He said. My eyes widened

"What does it say." I asked. He handed me the scroll. I opened it and read it. My eyes widened and the went back to normal and twitched.

"AND SHE COULDN'T TELL ME THAT BEFORE" I yelled. Neji looked at me with curiosity.

The letter read:

Neji & Crysten

I sent you on this mission because I want you to find out more information about this village. Neji I want you to find out how the village got so advanced and why the won't and hadn't shared any of their Technology with us. Crysten I want you to find out about the people in this village and the past and present leaders. I would also like you to find out what kind of weapons they have there. The second reason I sent you on this mission was because the Chairman said something about rouge ninja causing them problems.

Lady Tsunade

P.S. Crysten calm down NOW

My eye twitched. "I _am so going to kill her_" I thought.

"I already replied and you can keep the scroll." Neji said as he turned around and walked out of the room. "_ugh I am so tired_" I said in my head. Before I knew it I was fast asleep in my bed.

============= Author's Note ===================================================

Please Review

In the next chapter I will be pairing Crysten up with someone please let me know who you think she should be with.

Ichigo

Syauron

Alviss

Thanks for reading 

Lynne1923


	9. Chapter 7 : Newstudents&firstdayofschool

=============== Chapter 7 : New Students & First day of School ===============================

++++++ Yuuki's pov ++++++++

Beep Beep Beep "_ugh and other day of school another day for people to be mean and make fun of me_" I thought. Beep Beep Beep Click. I got up and out of bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I brushed my hair and grabbed my books and my cell phone. I grabbed my Ipod and put it in my coat pocket. I opened my door and stepped outside. I locked my doormroom door and started to walk to class. I walked through the halls and walked into room 32a my math class. I sat down in my usual seat in the back of the class next to the window. I never asked or answered many questions unless I was asked. I was more of a quiet person.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell rang and all the students fludded in the room and started talking again. Our teacher was usually late so we got at least 30 minutes of free time. No one usually sits next to me but I don't mind. I closed my book and looked out the window. There has only been one thing on my mind ever since that day at work." _Why did that girl say those things to me. When will I get to see her again. I never got her name_." I thought remembering the things she said to me. " _you're a very sweet girl yuuki cross_" her words ran through my head again and again. I was stunned when she said that. No one usually said that to me.

"hello mr. chair man……………………..o really…………………….ok…………………….alright"

Everyone went quiet when the voice of our teacher came through the door. I never looked away from the window. Usually when the chairman came it had something to do with bully and it never fixed anything. I heard the room door open and I heard foot steps walk into the classroom and then stop.

"sorry I'm late children. I had to talk to the Chairman." Mr. Rich said.

"yah we heard" a random student said.

" Alright before we start class I have an announcement." He said. I looked over at him. This kind of stuff always got my attention.

"REALLY what is it" The girl named Rima said in a cheerful voice.

"Shut it scarred cat he can't tell the news when a geek like you is talking……..anyways what is the news Mr. Rich" The popular girl named Arashi said. I rolled my eyes at Arashi and looked over at Rima. She had her head down and was looking at the desk. She never liked being called scarred cat. Arashi was always picking on Rima just like everyone else did to me.

"We have two new students" He said as my head shot back to him. "_New students……we never get new student here_" I thought. I looked around at the rest of the class to see they all had wide eyes including Ice cube Ichigo.

"WHAT" everyone said "WE NEVER GET NEW STUDENTS"

Mr. Rich smiled. "Will you two please step in and introduce your selves." He said as everyone looked over at the door including me. The door slowly opened and a tall boy walked in followed by a girl. My eyes widened. "_It's her……. No way she is going to this school_" I thought. Her eyes searched the class and landed on me and she smiled. Everyone gasped.

"OMG They are glorious" people whispered. I tore my eyes from the girl and looked at the tall boy and blushed. He WAS glorious. He had long brown hair that just barely passed his shoulders. He had great facial features and milky silver eyes. I felt like I was going to melt when I looked into those eyes. Then the door opened and standing at the door was a boy name Alviss. He had spikey bluish black hair and two upside down triangles under his left eye. He also had beautiful sky blue eyes. I blushed " _how come I've never noticed this guy……….he is kinda cute. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINGKING_" I yelled in my mind. I looked away from Alviss and looked back at the new girl.

"Sorry I'm late sir" I just about melted as he spoke.

"Hah you better be. You deserve a punishment you sewer rat" Josh said earning a glare from Alviss.

"*sigh* that's alright. Alviss will you please take your seat……….. ah were where we ah the new kids. Please introduce your selves." The teacher said looking back at the new kids. Alviss's eyes widened but quickly turned back to normal. He took the seat right next to me. I blushed and looked back at the new students. Everyone looked at the boy who had just opened his eyes.

"My name is Neji Hyuga. I am 17. I hate it when people crowd around me and won't leave me alone. This girl over here *points to Crysten* is my best friend and if anyone ever hurts her……. Well lets just say you won't be seeing tomarrow." He said as I blushed even hearder. I felt like I was going to melt when he spoke.

"OMG marry me Neji" All the girl except Rima and me screamed. I saw his eye twitch and I gulped.

"Alright nice to meat you Neji. Please sit next to Higirashi" Mr. Rich said. Neji walked up the isle and sat right in front of me. I gulped and looked at the girl waiting for her to introduce herself.

"And you youngh lady" the teacher said looking over at the girl. She smiled and her eyes locked with Neji's. He nodded and she looked back at the class.

"My name is Crysten Corarugy. I am 16. I skipped a grade. I hate it when people address me as Mrs. Crysten or Mrs. Corarugy just use Crysten. And I will kill anyone who breaks my big bro's heart *she said pointing at Neji*. I also hate people who pick on people…….oh and I hate it when people specifically boys follow me everywhere and ask me to marry them and that crap. First I am too yough to marry and I don't want to." She said as I almost had a heart attack." _She is beautiful, has a beautiful voice, a great personality, and is standing up for people like me_." I thought. I looked over to see a shocked Rima.

"Alright please sit next to Kikyo." The teacher said as Crysten walked up to the girl named kikyo and sat down next to her.

"Alright today in math we will talk about timesing fractions you should already know this seans how YOU LEARN'T IT IN 7TH GRADE." The teacher said. I heard gulp all around the room. Our Juniors class wasn't the smartest.

========== 5 hours later (end of day)==========================

"Alright class your homework is pages 50-63. They need to be done by tomarrow night" Mrs. Goldwing our English teacher said. Everyone groaned and ran out of the class room. They were all probably going to a bar or something to have fun since English is our last class. I was walking through the halls when I felt two hands push me backwards. Everyone laughs at me except Rima, Alviss, and Syauran. I looked up to see who pushed me. I looked up to see the one and only Dorothy Redfirn laughing really heard. With her posy right behind her. Dorothy was the Bitch of the school.

"oops I didn't see you there" She said walking away with her posy not far behind. I sat up and started to pick up my papers which where scattered everywhere. I was half way done when two pairs of hands picked up the rest and handed them to me. I looked up and was shocked to see Crysten and Neji right in front of me with my papers in their hands.

"here I believe these are yours" Crysten said as she took the others from Neji and handed the papers to me. I took them and added them to my stack. Everyone gasped and Crysten's eyes narrowed.

"She helped the loser" people whispered. I looked at the floor and I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

" You know you people who just stand there and watch are no better then the Jackasses who did this" Crysten said while looking at me and them looking at the Frozen posy that is Dorothy's. I was shocked. It was her first day and she was already making enemies.

"ah and the boy Josh I think it was" She said looking at the three boys behind Dorothy. The spikey haired one turned and looked at Crysten." What did this boy do to you*she said pointing to Alviss*" She asked

"well ummmm……………………………………………………nothing really" he said it in a way to where not many people could hear. Crysten's eyes narrowed.

"Then why did you call him a sewer rat." She said. I stood up and looked at Alviss. He stared at Crysten with thankful eyes and a little blush on his cheeks.

"There losers they deserve it" Ichigo said with no hesitation. Crysten and Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"and who might you be" Crysten asked. At that time Rima walked into the crowd and froze she looked around and just froze in that spot.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki" he said with a smirk.

"haha I remember you" Crysten said. Ichigo froze. Everyone looked at Crysten with curious eyes.

"And how exactly did you remember him." Dorothy asked. She had walked up and stood in front of Ichigo.

" him and those two boys *pointed to Josh and Higirashi* where flirting with me at the store called fabulose." Crysten said with a smirk. I looked over at Neji and saw that he was smirking to. I looked over at Dorothy. The three boys where frozen in their spots with wide eyes and the girls where completely pissed. Dorothy turned to me.

"you WHAT" the two other girls said looking at the boys

" you yuuki I think you work at the fabulous store do you not" Dorothy said looking at me. I nodded. "is this true did you see them doing this" she asked me . I looked over at the boys who where begging me to say no it didn't happen. I looked over at Crysten and Neji to see them looking at me.

"yes I saw them doing this………. They where quite rude" I said with no hesitation. I boys frowned. Dorothy turned to the boys.

"OH YOU DIDN'T………………………………… YOU ARE SO DEAD" Dorothy yelled.

"well umm you see we didn't know it was her" Josh said in a worried voice.

"OH BULLSHIT" The three girls yelled at the same time. I turned to look at Crysten to see her and Neji walking away with Alviss, Rima, and Syauron trying to catch up. I ran after them to catch up as well.

"wwwwait" I shouted. All the students turned around and looked at me. I walked past Alviss and the other two. "ummmmm ii wwwwanted ttto ssssay ttttthanks" I said shyly to both of them. They stared at me.

"yah you stood up for us. We are greatfull for that" Alviss said. Crysten looked at Alviss witch made him blush a little. The she looked at Neji and back to us and she smiled.

"no problem" She said as both of them turned around and started walking away.

"WAIT" all of us yelled at the same time. They turned around and looked at as curiously.

"uum wwwe wwwhere wwwwondering iiiiif wwwwe ccccould hhhhang ooooout wwwwith yyyyyou" Rima said with a really red face. The rest of us nodded in agreement. They looked at each other and then back at us. Crysten smiled once again.

"we don't mind" she said

"REALLY" we all said shocked. We calmed down and our eyes brightened.

"yah…… you guys look like you need some friends." Neji said

"lol we where waiting for you to ask" Crysten said while pulling something out of her pocket.

"you where" Syauron asked confused.

"yah we saw how you guys looked at us when we introduced our selves this morning" Neji said pulling his silver allius out of his pocket. We all blushed.

"here put your numbers in our phones." Crysten said as they handed us their phones. We all exchanged numbers and emails. After we talked and got to know each other for a while we went to our rooms and got ready for tomarrow.

===============1 day later 9 (end of day)============================

+++++++++++Crysten's pov ++++++++++++++++

After a long day Neji and I were walking through the halls when four big foot ball players walked up to us.

"I heard you two where picking on Dorothy" The tallest one said

"yah what are you trying to get at" Neji said looking at them

"We don't like it when people pick on other beautiful people like your beautiful companion here" he said walking up to me and putting his index finger under my chin making me look up at him. I pulled my chin off of his finger and looked at the floor and sniffed a couple of times. I started fake crying and his face saddened.

"what's wrong babe" He asked. I sniffed once more and then looked up at him with sad eyes.

"well she was picking on me and Neji-kun yesterday and it was our first day we didn't know……………. She called me and my friends bitches and pushed us around." I said as I started fake crying again. Neji caught on quickly. The foot ball players looked at Neji who nodded. Neji walked up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. I turned around and laid my head on his shoulder and fake cried even harder.

"They are so going to pay for not only making this beautiful woman cry but for lying to us" They said while taking off to find Dorothy.

"Idiots………………" I muttered my head still on his shoulder and his arms still around my waist.

"let's go to our doorms and go to bed" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and looked up at him and smiled. He let go of me and I stepped back. I turned around and started to walk away with Neji close behind. We got to our rooms and I turned to Neji who was staring at me. I stunned Neji by hugging him. I laid my head on his shoulder. After hesitating he slipped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you for helping me back there" I said. As he looked down at me.

"nnno ppproblem" he studdered. I looked up at him and giggled and then smiled. I placed a small kiss on his cheek and went into my room.

+++++++++++++++++ Neji's pov ++++++++++++++++++++

I was stunned one minute she was standing in front of me and the next she was hugging me with her head on my shoulder. I heasitated and slowly slipped my arms around her small waist.

"Thank you for helping me back there" she said

"nnno pppproblem" I studdered. I was even more stunned when I felt something warm and wet touch my cheek. She had kissed me on the cheek. Before I could do anything she was gone. I was looking at a closed door. *sigh*" _I think I am falling for Crysten Corarugy_" I thought blushing really bad. I walked in to my room and locked to door. I walked over to my desk and loged on to my messanger.

Bloodfeather104: hey whats up guys (Syauron)

Altower98: Nm u (Alviss)

SilverBloodTiger: Hey I need ur guy's help  (Neji)

Bloodfeather104: what up  Neji

Altower98: yah what up

SilverBloodTiger: I think I'm falling for Crysten

Bloodfeather104: O_O OMG seriously

Altower98: O_O well you better clam her fast dude. (I don't think I spelt that right um it isn't clam like the sea creature it is like you clam a book as urs)

Bloodfeather104: yah she has a lot of fanboys and she is bound to find someone she likes

SilverBloodTiger: yah but I said I think I am and she only thinks of me as a Best Friend 

Altower98: oh…………..um

Bloodfeather104: sorry dude idk and gtg ttyl sorry 

Altower98: yah sorry dude 

*sigh*. Syauron and Alviss had loged off so I did the same and I got ready for bed. "_ugh what am I going to do about this_" I thought. I turned the lights out and went to bed.

************************ Author's note *****************************

PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE TELL ME WHO CRYSTEN SHOULD GO OUT WITH FIRST

SYAURON

ICHIGO

OR

ALVISS

SHE WILL GO OUT WITH NEJI IN THE END THO

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I NEED UR HELP

THANX FOR READING HOPE YOU LIKED IT

LYNNE1923


	10. Chapter 8 : Big Problem

============= Chapter 8: Big Problem===================================

++++++ Yuuki's Pov +++++++++

My life got so much better ever since the day Crysten and Neji came to this school. It had been a week since they came and only one person has been picking on me. I had made seven new friends Rima, Alviss, Syoran, Neji, Crysten, Akatsuki, and Sorin. Rima was a really shy girl around other people but that was a different story around us. She was very and I mean very energetic. Neji and Alviss where the quiet and cool type people. Crysten wasn't a quiet person but wasn't a loud person either. She was very nice and she is always there for me and my friends. Akatsuki was the quarter back for the foot ball team and he basicly lead the group. He had orange spikey hair kinda like Ichigos but there where two little bangs just above his eyes. He was one of two foot ball players that stood up for us. Sorin has long black hair that lands just above the his jaw (kinda like lelouch's hair from code geass.) They both don't like it when other people pick on smaller people.

I woke up to my alarm that read 5:30. I turned off the alarm and got up and got dressed. I put on my school uniform and grabbed my phone and school books. I rushed out of my doorm and down the halls when someone stepped into pace with me . I slowed down and looked to see Alviss. I smiled.

"Hey Alviss, What's up" I said as he looked at me and gave me a small smile. He wasn't exactly the smiley type person.

"Not much, you" he said looking in front of him.

"same. Not much is going on around here." I said looking down. I looked up to see Akatsuki and Sorin walking up to us. I smiled and waved at them. Little did I know Alviss was staring at me.

"hey yuuki, alviss" They said as they stopped in front of us.

"HEY YUUKI" I heard as I was tackled to the ground. I looked at the person who tackled me to see a smiling Rima. I looked up and saw Syaron walking up and he stopped and stood next to Akatsuki.

"Hey guys" Me and the Jocks said(I'm calling akatsuki and sorin the jocks for short.) Alviss just nodded. That's when all of us noticed that the other students disappeared.

"please marrie me Neji" a random person said.

"no me not that whore" an other said.

"both of you shut up neither of you are worthy of him so BACK OFF HE'S MINE" and other voice rang out from the crowd. Our sweat dropped as we watched the crowd.*sigh* "_they will never learn_." I thought.

"Will you stupid girls SHUT UP we are trying to get past and would you leave us alone for at least a week." I heard a beautiful voice come from the middle of the crowd. I watched as two figures emerged from the crowd. They belonged to the most popular students in this school, Crysten and Neji. They both wore black school uniforms. Freshman and Softmores wore black, Juniors and Seniors wore White. The two jocks wore white because there Juniors. Crysten has been my best friend ever since she stuck up for me on her first day of school."wow I never thought I would be friends with such glorious people" I thougth. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a smooth voices.

"hey yuuki are you ok" Alviss asked.

"yyah iim' ffine" I said in a nervice voice. When ever alviss speaks I always feel like I'm going to melt.

"hey guys whats up" Crysten said walking up to us with a smile.

"hey Crysten, Neji" I said as I ran up and hugged Crysten and then Neji. He had always been like and older brother to me.

++++++++ Crysten's pov ++++++++++

I watched Yuuki hug Neji with a smile. I looked over at Alviss to see him watching Yuuki. "_oh I have so got to hock these two up_."I thought.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Everyone started walking into the home room.

"bye Akatsuki bye sorin" I said as the rest of us started walking into the home room.

=============== 30 minutes later=============

I looked around the class room at all the students. Half of them where asleep and the other half was banging there heads on the desk because they couldn't figure out the rest of the quiz. Today the teacher gave us a quiz to test how much we knew. I looked up at the teacher. My sweat dropped. He was reading an o to familiar book."_Damn perv and his stupid perverted books_." I thought thinking about Naruto training with his perverted sensei. I laid my head down on my desk to get some sleep but just about destroyed the desk when my phone vibrated."_Damn I am never going to get used to that_" I thought. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked to see who it was. On the front if said new message from Yuuki. I looked over at yuuki to see her head in her arms. *sigh* I opened the message and read it.

**Hey I need your help**

I looked at the phone with curiosity. _"with what_" I thought.

**Need help with what**

I pressed send and laid my head back down on the desk. After like 5 minutes my phone vibrated again and I opened yuuki's message.

**Boy problems**

Was all she said. *sigh*

**After school turn your messanger on and we will talk**

I hit send and looked at yuuki. She looked at the message and nodded. I nodded back and froze. I felt and unfamiliar chakra presence near. I just about jumped out of my seat when my phone vibrated. "_who could this be_?" I thought. I looked at my phone to see and new message from Neji.

**Do you feel it too**

It said.

**Yah**

I pressed send and looked out the window. I spotted a gleam out of the corner of the window seal and then the alarm went off. That time Yuuki literatlly jumped out of her seat.

"OMG whats going on" a random person said.

"Alright everyone calm down and go into the basement" Mr. Rich said.

+++++ Neji's pov +++++++

**You feel it too**

I sent to Crysten

**Yah**

Then all of a sudden the alarm went off.

"OMG whats going on." A random voice said.

"Alright Everyone calm down and go into the basement." Mr. Rich said. Out of no where Crysten appeared next to Me.

"who is it" She asked.

"kabuto" was all I said. She stiffened and her Chakra spiked. I looked at her with curiosity. She looked down.

"I never told you what was wrong the day we got here………. I think I need to tell you now." She said. I just stared at her with worried eyes. I was about to say something when I was interrupted.

"you two get down in the basement now" Mr. Rich said. We looked at him and the door flew open revealing the Chairman.

"No there here to help. I will explain everything when this is over. Crysten, Neji what is going on why are these people here." He said looking up at us.

"he's after me" Crysten said. I looked at her in shock.

"WHAT" the Chairman and I said at the same time.

"I will tell you later. Right now we need to get rid of Kabuto and who ever else is here." She said taking off. I didn't hesitate to follow her.

+++++++ Yuuki's pov ++++++++

"no there here to help. I will explain later. Crysten, Neji what is going on and why are they here." The chairman said. I was stunned. "_there here to help what does he mean_. " I thought. I felt a hand grab mine. I looked over to see Alviss.

"come on" he said in a soft voice. I followed him and we stepped into a small crawl space when something exploded. We both froze and I stated crying. I felt two arms go around my waist. I looked up at Alviss. I laid my head on his shoulder and cryed even harder.

"I'm so scared and confused what is going on Alviss." I said between sobs. He laid his head down on the top of mine.

"shh its ok……Everything is going to be ok. I'm just as confused as you are." He said stroking my hair. I flinched as an other bomb went off. I heard screams from further in the basement. Alviss tightened his grip and I relaxed." _Why do I feel so safe. There are bombs going off all around me and screams coming from everywhere . two of my new friends aren't what I think they are. WHAT IS GOING ON_" I screamed in my mind. I tightened my grip on Alvisses shirt and his grip tightened around me. I relaxed once again and snuggled into him. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

+++++++++++ Alviss's pov +++++++++

I held her closer as she snuggled into my chest and fell asleep. "_What is going on. What are they. Why are they here to help_."I thought. I looked down at her sleeping face and my expression softened. She always had that type of effect on my. I don't know why either. I pulled her closer to me and I sat down in one of the corners. She had her head on my shoulder and her hands clenching the school jersey.*sigh*

++++++++ Crysten's pov ++++++++++

My eyes narrowed as I jumped from branch to branch with Neji not far behind.(just to let you know Crysten can willingly control fire and these purple crystals. Just so you don't get confused later on in the story.) The chakra had been getting stronger and stronger and now I could tell it was Kabuto's. We got to a clearing and landed just on the edge of it. And Standing in the middle of the clearing here three men.

"kabuto" both Neji and I scoweled as a smirk grew on his face. The two other men fidgeted and stared at me. I glared at them and they took a step back.

"nice to see you again Neji and nice to meet you Crysten……….. I still don't see what Orochimaru wants with you but oh well it's an order." He said shrugging. I felt Neji's stare and fidgeted. " I guess you aren't coming willingly so I will just have to make you. Boys you get the girl. I got neji." He said as they charged. They ran up to me and tried to punch me. I dodged and moved away. I looked at Neji who had just dodged a punch and sent kabuto flying. I looked back at the boys and smirked.

"now who might you two handsome men be." I said in a flirty voice.

"It's non of you business beautiful" the first one said. The second one tried to land a kick but I caught his foot and punched him squared in the face with a chakra filled punch. He was sent flying and right into a tree.

"one down…… one to go" I said looking at my opponent. He ran at me and I disappeared. He looked around and I reappeared right above him. I landed a punch on his back slamming him head first to the ground. There was smoke everywhere and no one could see anything. When the smoke cleared it revealed distorted land and a lifeless body right in the middle. I landed on a branch and looked at a stunned kabuto and Neji. I disappeared and reappeared right in front of kabuto. Neji and I both landed a punch right in the middle of his face sending him flying.

"ugh I should have brought more men" he said as he got up and disappeared. Neji looked at me and then the distorted land.

"let's go and see if the school is in one piece" Neji said jumping onto a branch and taking off with me not far behind.

++++++ Alviss's pov +++++++

About and hour later the bombs stopped(or what he thought was bombs) and the alarm went off. People started back to the class room. I picked Yuuki up bridal style and headed back to the room. She was still asleep with her head on my shoulder and her hands still tightly clenching my jersey. Once we got out of the basement every one was gone except Neji, Crysten, the Chairman, and Mr. Rich. The chairman looked at me stunned.

"WHAT HAPPENED IS SHE ALRIGHT DOES SHE NEED A DOCTER PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TELL ME SHE IS OK" he said as my eye twitched. I looked at two worried so called friends. Crysten and Neji where looking at Yuuki with worried eyes.

"she is fine mr. chairman she is just asleep. I will take her to her room so she can get some sleep." I turned to Crysten and Neji "do you mind coming with. She will want to see you to make sure you all right. We didn't see you in the basement." I said. They nodded and neji got all of our stuff.

+++++++ outside Yuuki's room+++++++++

We walked up to her room door. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I saw the sadness in her eyes. I sighed and slowly put her legs down. She wouldn't let go of me so I let her cling to my shirt. Her legs where shaking while her head was burned into my shoulder. I looked at Neji and Crysten.

++++++ Crysten's pov +++++++++

I stared at the very scared Yuuki in Alviss's arms. Her head was burned into his shoulder and he had his arms around her in a protective but calming way.

"what are you" I froze.

"wwwhat" I shuddered looking at Alviss in shock.

"What are you. Answer the question" his voice got louder. I looked at a shocked neji.

"what are you talking about Alviss" Neji said in a stern voice.

"your not from here…. Your different. Mr. Chairman said you where here to help. What did he mean." Yuuki's timid voice came into the picture. She was now facing us and looking down the hall. I sighed and she looked at me.

"why don't you let us in and we will tell you everything." I said.

"WHAT wait Crysten…….."

"STOP Neji" I sighed "They already heard what the Chairman said and there not going to leave it alone" I looked at Yuuki " Yuuki I think of you as a sister and I don't want to keep anything from you but sometimes there are things I gave to keep." *sigh* " I will tell you as long as you don't tell anyone and I mean ANYONE not even Rima, Syoran, Akatsuki, and Sorin." I looked at her with serious eyes.

"fine" he growled.

We walked into Yuuki's room and Yuuki sat on her bed.

"what is going on" she said

"Yuuki…."

"DON'T YUUKI ME I WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON NOW" She yelled with tears in her eyes. "two of my best friends have been hiding something from me and now I find out my other best friend is hiding something from me. I WANT TO KNOW NOW" she yelled again.

"calm down Yuuki" I said

"HOW CAN I…….."

"DAMN IT YUUKI SHUT UP AND LISTEN." I yelled. She looked at me in shock. I have never yelled at her before and this was the first time. Neji walked up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist.

"calm down Crysten" He whispered I my ear. I took a breath and looked at Yuuki again.

"*sigh* look I know you scared and confused and I don't blame you." *sigh* I looked at Alviss and then back to Yuuki. " We will tell you everything but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE" I said. They nodded and kept quiet.

"We are what you call Ninja. We are completely human but we have chakra which allows us to do things beyond you imagination. Like the bombs for example. Those weren't bombs, that was Crysten." Both there eyes widened. " You will learn about it senior year. We will probably be gone by then." Neji said. Alviss was about to say something but I interrupted him and spoke first.

"we are here because we are on a mission." Alviss closed his mouth as if I answered his question and listened." About three weeks ago your chairman came to our village requesting two of our best ninja. We were called in and sent here. The chairman said he was having trouble with some rouge ninja." Yuuki's eyes widened. " About Three years ago two of our friends betrayed our village." Their eyes widened even more. My eyes narrowed. "Those two wanted power mind you they were strong enough already. Their names where Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" Neji's grip tightened around my waist and I could tell he was sad. I put my hands on his and squeezed to tell him I was there for him. He relaxed a little bit and sighed. "Sakura was in love with Sasuke and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. So she went with him when he left. Sasuke wanted power and revenge. When he was about 5 his clan was destroyed by his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke wants revenge and wishes to kill his older brother and restore his clan. They went to a man named Orochimaru. This man I a legendary sannin, one of the strongest ninja in our country. We believe these two might be the ninja causing you trouble." I sighed " Sasuke thinks revenge with heal his heart but it won't. He also thinks he is the only one with that problem. But he isn't." I looked at the floor and I started shaking at the memory of that awful day that my village was destroyed. Neji squeezed my hands and looked at Yuuki and Alviss.

"You can't tell anyone about this or we might have to kill you." Neji said. The bell rang and we all stayed silent.

"we better go" Alviss said.

"yah" Neji said. He started walking out and stopped when he noticed I wasn't following. "hey Crysten you coming." He asked.

"yah I catch up in a minute." I said. He nodded and walked out of the room. I walked up to Yuuki and sat next to her.

"you ok now" I asked. She shook her head no. I sighed and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"you wanted my advice" I said.

"yah" she said. " When ever Alviss talks or looks at me I feel like I'm going to melt. When he holds me I feel safe even when I'm surrounded by danger. What does it mean?" she asked. I laughed. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I smiled at her.

"I think you' re in love" I said. She looked at me with confused and tired eyes. "get some sleep and we will talk about it tomorrow." I said as she slowly fell asleep in my arms. I laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her and left. I went to my room and got ready for bed. I walked over to the window and looked out side. _"*sigh* I hope this wasn't a bad idea_" I thought. I closed the blinds and went to bed. " _ah tomorrow is the first day of the weekend. This will be interesting_." I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 9 : Sleepover part 1

*********** Chapter 9 : Sleepover part 1 *************************

++++++ Yuuki's pov ++++++++

"YES IT'S THE WEEKEND" I yelled. I got up and got in the shower. After about a 10 minute shower I got dressed in an orange mini skirt and a white and orange tank top. I wore orange thigh socks with white boots what came just below my knees. I brushed my hair and went to the computer. I signed in to see everyone on.

**Purpledaisy42 (Yuuki)- Hey guys ******

**Shyclown1004(Rima)- HI WHATS UP(she isn't that shy around her friends.)**

**Bloodfeather104(Syoran)- Hey whats up**

**Altower98(Alviss)-Hey**

**SliverBloodTiger(Neji)- Hey**

**BloodRosePheonix(Crysten)- Hey whats up ******

**Shyclown1004- OOOOOOOOOOO GUESS WHAT**

**Purpledaisy42- ummmmmm cheesecake**

**BloodRosePheonix- flower party ?**

**SilverBloodTiger- water park**

**Altower98- arcade?**

**Bloodfeather104- Shopping**

**Shyclown1004- No sillys SLEEPOVER everyone my room NOW………… although shopping sounds good too.**

**Purpledaisy42- sorry I have work how about tomorrow**

**Shyclown1004-ok but tomorrow everyone in my room.**

**Purpledaisy42- gtg guys got to go to work ttyl**

**BloodRosePheonix- Bye ******

**SilverBloodTiger- see ya**

**Shyclown1004- BYE**

**Altower98-bye**

**Bloodfeather104- see ya tomorrow**

I signed off and got my apron and my phone. I walked out the door and the school driver drove me to work. I walked into the store Fabulous and signed in. I got to work folding cloths and stocking. Then I started my usuall job when I spotted Alviss walk in and go to the men's side of the store. He wore black jeans and a white shirt with Rock on it.

"well go talk to him" I Just about hit the ceiling when my fello worker Jane said that. She giggled and looked at me with a smile.

"well good morning to you too. I can't I'm working." I said. She sighed and shook her head.

"well go ask him if you can help him find something." She said. " that's work isn't it. Anyways it is my shift at the register." I sighed and walked out from behind the counter.

"fine" I said. I walked over to Alviss. " Hey Alviss need any help finding anything" I asked with a smile.

"No I'm fine but thanks for asking anyway." He said looking through some shirts.

++++++++ Alviss's Pov ++++++++++

She walked away and I kept looking through the shirts. *sigh* _" am I falling for Yuuki_" I Thought pulling out a blue shirt with two dragons on it. I walked up to the counter and set it on the counter. Yuuki took it and scanned it.

"is that all Alviss" She asked giving me a smile that made my heart melt.

"yes" I said.

"ok that will be $25" she said. I took out my wallet and took out a 20 and a 5. I handed it to her and she put it in cash register. She handed me the bag and I walked out the door.

++++++++++ Yuuki's pov ++++++++

I sighed and looked down.

"not very talkative is he." I jolted and looked up at Jane.

"Nope he never has been that way but he is always there for me" I said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Well that's good……….. your in love with him aren't you." She asked. I frowned and looked down.

"I don't know. My best friend said she thinks I am but I'm not sure." I said looking out the door. A lady walked up with two dresses and set them on the counter. I scanned both items.

"Is that all ma'am" I asked.

"yes" she said

"Alrights that will be $75 please" I said. She shifted through her purse and gave me $75. I put the money in the cash register and gave the lady the bag. She walked out the door and I looked down again.

"how many of your friends do you like." I thought about that for a while.

" mabey two" I said. We kept talking and working. She asked how school was and why I was picked on.

******** 3 hours later *********

I signed out.

"bye Jane" I called. I started walking out the door when I heard her call.

"wait can I have your number" she asked. We exchanged numbers and I got into the school drivers car. I got into the school and went to my room. I got dressed into my pjs and signed onto the messenger. Crysten and Neji where the only ones on.

**Purpledaisy42(Yuuki)- Hey whats up**

**BloodRosePheonix(Crysten)- Hey how was work.**

**SilverBloodTiger(Neji)- Hey**

**Purpledaisy42-It was good. Alviss came and bought a shirt and I made a new friend. ******

**BloodRosePheonix- Really Who**

**SilverBloodTiger- Why was Alviss there**

**Purpledaisy42- Her name is Jane she is a senior and goes to our school**

**Purpledaisy42- He was buying a really cool shirt**

**BloodRosePheonix- ooooo you should tell her to come hand with us on Monday.**

**Purpledaisy42- ok**

**SilverBloodTiger-O_O when did Al like shopping O_O**

**Purpledaisy42-Idk but I am tired I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow.**

**BlookRosePheonix- k bye**

**SilverBloodTiger- see ya**

I signed off and got my phone.

**U should hand with me and my friends on Monday**

I pressed send and sat on my bed waiting for her to text back.

**Ok where**

She replyed.

**Between the junior and softmore lockers**

I hit send.

**OK**

She replyed.

**See ya Monday ******

I turned my phone off and put it on the charger and went to bed.

********** the next morning ***************

++++++++ Crysten's pov +++++++++

I woke up and got in the shower. About 15 minutes later I got out and got dressed. I packed my bags for Rima's sleepover. I slung the bag over my back and grabbed my Ipod and phone. I walked out of my room and locked it. I walked across the hall and knocked on Neji's door. The door opened to reveal Neji in a gray shirt and baggy black pants. I smiled and he stepped aside so I could walk in. I walked in sat on his bed. His room had army green walls and black trim. His bed was a dark navy blue with green and black pillow cases. On his dresser was his phone and a duffle back that I assumed was for the sleepover.

" I will be out in about 10 minutes ok……….. Just don't brake anything." He said before he could get to the bathroom door I giggled and nodded. I looked around once more and laid down with my lags hanging over the side. My phone vibrated and I just about hit the ceiling.

"damn I'm never going to get used to that." I said opening the phone. It was a text from Rima.

**R U PEOPLE READY YET**

It was sent to everyone. Neji's phone vibrated.

"impatient brat" I grumbled. Neji chuckled from the bathroom and I blushed.

**I am but Neji is still in the shower**.

I pressed send and laid back down.

+++++++ Neji's Pov ++++++++

"damn I'm never going to get used to that" I heard her say from my room. I brushed my hair and put it in a louse low pony tail.

"impatient brat" I heard her gumble. I chuckled and put my hat on. I wore a had to cover my curse on my forhead. I pulled my jacket on and opened the bathroom door. I looked around "_nothings broken_" I thought. I looked at Crysten who was laying on my bed. I blushed she looked good in her outfit. She wore a red and white rose tank top and a red mini skirt. She had Red thigh socks on with black boots that came to her knees. I walked up to my dresser and my phone vibrated. I opened it and Crysten appeared by my side. I had two messages from Rima. I opened the first one.

**R U PEOPLE READY YET**

I rolled my eyes. "_she is impatient_" I thought. I opened the second one and read it.

**GET OUT OF THE STUPID SHOWER AND GET UR ASS OVER HERE NOW….. DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE.**

My sweat dropped and I looked at Crysten. She gulped and shrugged. My eye twitched "_oh she is so dead_" I thought.

*sigh* "let's get going before I get another threatening text." I said glaring at her and putting my phone in my bag. I slung the bag over my shoulder and walked out the door. I heard her gulp and slowly follow me and close the door. I locked the door and we started down the hall.

+++++++++ Rima's pov +++++++++

"WHERE ARE THEY" I yelled. Syoran walked up and snaked his arms around my waist.

"calm down they will be here in a couple of minutes." Syoran whispered in my ear. I blushed and giggled. I heard a knock and Syoran let go and I walked up to the door and opened it.

"YUUKI" I yelled with a smile. "oh hey Al whats up."

++++++++++ Yuuki's pov +++++++++

"YUUKI" she yelled as she tackled me right into Alviss who caught my shoulders.

"oh hey Al whats up" she said. I groaned and looked down at her.

"umm can you get off me you are going to kill me." I looked up at Alviss. "um thank you Al" I said in a small voice. I looked down and blushed.

"no problem" he said while still holding my shoulders.

"DAMNIT RIMA GET OFF ME" I yelled. She nodded and got up. I leaned forward and regained my balance. Alviss let go of my shoulders and walked over to the couch and sat down. Rima and Syoran sat in one of the love seats. Syoran had his arms around Rima and she was watching the TV. I moved and sat next to Alviss.

"When are Crysten and Neji gonna get here." I asked. She shrugged I don't know.

"don't forget about the jocks" Syoran said with a smile. I nodded and started to watch the show on the TV. I think It was called SpongeBob SquarePants. Someone knocked on the door and Rima got up and left the room to go get the door. About 2 minutes the jocks walked in. I smiled and waved.

"hey guys" They said. They sat on the 3 person couch. I sighed and leaned back.

++++++++++ Crysten's pov +++++++++

We walked down the hall and up the stairs. We got to Rima's room and knocked on the door. The door opened and I was tackled to the ground in a bear hug.

"can't…………breath………Rima……..please……….let………..go." I said between breaths. She let go and looked at us and smiled.

"YAY EVERYONE IS HERE." She yelled running into the room. I looked up at neji and walked in. In the middle of the room was a medium sized coffee table in the middle with couches all around it. In front and back of the table was two love seats. On the right was a 3 person couch and the left was a single. Rima sat down next to Syoran on the first love seat. Alviss and Yuuki sat in the second on . Akatsuki and Sorin sat on the 3 person couch. Neji went and sat in the single and I went and sat with Akatsuki and Sorin.

"so what should we do" I asked.

"CARIOKE" Yuuki and Rima yelled at the same time.

"sorry I asked" I said while the boy's eyes twitched. I giggled at the boys expressions.

"I'LL GET THE MUSIC" Yuuki yelled running out of the room.

"I GOT EVERYTHING ELSE" Rima yelled disappearing. The boys started talking and I looked around the room. Rima's room was pink with pink flower patterns around the edges. Her bed was purple and her dresser was baby blue. The siding on her doors where blue. I looked at where we would be sleeping and my eyes widened.

"no she didn't" I said as the boys looked at me.

"what" akatsuki said.

"RIMA I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU….LET GO OF ME NOW." I yelled as Neji and Alviss tried to hold me down.

"what" sorin asked.

"look at how many sleeping bags she has and how big three of them are." I said in an annoyed tone. They looked at the sleeping bags and there eyes widened.

"there are only 5 sleeping bags and there are only 8… RIMA" they yelled. Rima walked in with Yuuki behind her.

"what" she asked "oh"

"oh Rima *she gulped* tell me why there are only 5 sleeping bags and only 8 of us." I said in a sweet but scary voice.

*gulp* " well you see I only had five and I decided to make the sleepover a little funner the usual." She said in a hushed voice.

"so YOU EXPECT US TO SLEEP WITH SOMEONE ELSE WHEN YOU COULD HAVE ASKED US TO BRING OUR OWN." I yelled with Neji trying to hold me back again.

"well actually I thought the girls could sleep with the boys." She said in a hushed voice again. The boys where shocked. Neji loosened his grip on me and all the boys had there mouths hanging open. My eye twitched and Yuuki droped her CDS.

"WHAT" Yuuki and I screamed.

"and how are we going to choose who sleeps with who" I asked in an annoyed voice with my eye twitching.

"WE DRAW" she yelled as she ran into the kitchen. My jaw dropped as the jocks literally fell on the floor(anime style). She ran back out with a bowl that had 8 pieces of paper in it. She stured up the pieces and drew one.

"ok the first single sleeping bag goes to………. Sorin" she said while placing the paper on one of the single sleeping bags. She drew one more piece.

"the second single sleeping bag goes to………. Akatsuki" she said placing the paper on the second sleeping bag. She drew two papers this time.

"The first double bed goes to ………. Syoran and………. Me." She said placing the pieces on the bed. She drew two more pieces.

"The second double bed goes to …….. Crysten and ……… Neji" she said placing the papers on the bed. My jaw dropped and Neji's hands let go of me.

"that leaves Yuuki and Alviss" She said smiling. I looked over at a very red Yuuki and Alviss.

"Yuuki you sing first" Rima said handing her the mike. She swallowed and took the mike.

"ok I will sing You belong with me (by taylor swift)" she said. She closed her eyes and the music started.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

All of our jaws dropped when she finished singing. She gave us a worried face.

"what, was it that bad" she asked looking down.

"no , you where awesome." Alviss said as her eyes widened and she blushed.

"really" she asked in a shy voice.

"HELL YAH YOU WHERE AWSOME" we all yelled at the same time. Her smile grew very big. I smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

"RIMA'S TURN" Yuuki yelled as she sat next to me.

"umm ok………. I will sing fly on the wall (by Miley Cyrus.)" she said. The music turned on and she looked at me.

**You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick, but you wish you did  
You always second guess wonderin'  
I say yes but you just lose out every time**

If you only knew what I talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby, you can never lose

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

You'd love to know the things I do  
When I'm with my friends and not with you  
You always second guess, wonderin'  
If there's other guys I'm flirtin' with  
You should know by now

If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' through  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby I would never change

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

A little communication  
Well, that will go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much she say, he say

And what I say is  
Come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is

Don't ya, don't ya  
Don't ya, don't ya  
Wish you were a?  
Hey

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall?  
All my precious secrets, yeah, you'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall?

When she was done we all claped and told her she did good. She sat next to Syoran like always.

"CRYSTEN'S TURN" My eyes widened.

"nno iim nnnot gggoing tto sssing" I shuddered. Everyone looked at me.

"YES YOU WILL" Rima yelled as she tried to pull me up in front of everyone.

"awww come on Crysten you the only one who hasn't sang yet……….. who is a girl anyway. " akatsuki said. I glared at him and said no once again.

"why not….. awww your not scared are you" Sorin said with a smirk on his face. I looked down.

"Crysten don't make me carry you up there." Neji said with a smirk on his face. He mouthed "pay back" to me and I glared at him. He was the only one who would be able to make me anyway.

"Fine" I growled. I walked up to the mike and nodded to Rima.

" She will be singing who's that girl (by Hilary Duff. Yes it is Hilary duff but I love the song) I closed my eyes and the music started.

**There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me**

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Everyone's eyes where wide and there jaws where touching the ground.

"Wow" everyone said looking at me with wide eyes. I gulped and looked at Neji. He blinked and looked away.

"That……….was………**AWSOME**" the jocks said.

"*yawn* Im tired we should go to bed" Yuuki said falling on the sleeping bags.( I forgot to tell you that there are 3 air mattresses under the sleeping bags for the doubles.)

"ok hold on guys…….." everyone looked at Rima" you will be staying one more night and will be in the same beds." She said as my eye twitched." _Damn I can't tell Neji with everyone around_." I thought. I went into the bathroom with Rima and Yuuki. We put our pjs on. Rima wore and orange tanktop with a orange and pink skirt. Her hair was up in a pony tail. Yuuki had a baby blue t-shirt with dark blue checkered shorts. She had her hair down as usual. I had a white spaghetti strap with light purple siding. I had purple baggy pants and my hair was down as well. We walked out to see the boys in their sleeping bags already. The jocks where snoring with their heads barried in there pillows.

"good night guys" Rima said. She walked over to the sleeping bag and slipped in. She laid her head on Syoran's chest and he slipped his arm around her waist. She pulled the covers up to her neck and closed her eyes.

"Good night Crysten" Yuuki said walking up to her sleeping bag. I sighed.

"you had something to tell me" came a voice from beside me. I looked at Neji and nodded. He walked into the kitchen and I followed. He leaned on the counter while I sat on top of the counter right next to him.

"you better not be thinking you can leave us out" came a small voice from the kitchen door. I looked over to see Yuuki and Alviss. I hopped off of the counter and turned to them. Yuuki had her hands on her hips and Alviss had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"look you two would be better of staying out of this." Neji and I said at the same time.

"**No** we are your friends we want to help" Alviss said. Yuuki nodded in agreement.

"look you don't know what your getting into, you could get killed….. I've seen enough important people to me get killed." I said with tears in my eyes.

"What do you mean" Alviss asked. I felt something smash into me. I looked down to see Yuuki hugging me with her face in my shoulder.

"If it is hurting you this much I want to know……. I want to help." Her muffled voice came from my shoulder. I hugged her back.

"look I will tell you if you can get Rima and the others out of here tomorrow." I said. She looked up at me and nodded. She let go and started walking out while grabing Alviss's hand. He just followed. I just watched un aware that Neji was staring at me.

" was that something to get them to leave" He asked looking at my sad face. I shook my head no and more tears fell from my eyes. I put my hands on my face and he snaked his arms around my waist. I barried my face in his chest.

"my life is awful." I said crying harder. He sighed and shook his head.

"your life is perfect compared to mine." I looked up at him and shook my head and barried it back in his shoulder.

"how do you know I haven't told you my past yet" I said. He sighed and didn't argue.

"lets go get some sleep." He said letting go of me. I didn't move for a second and neither did he. I took a step back and turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Neji slowly followed me watching me the whole time. We got to the bed and I mouthed "thank you" to him. He nodded and slipped into the bed. I looked around. Rima had her head on the bed while Syoran's head was barried in her neck and his arms around her waist. Yuuki had her head barried in Alviss's shoulder and her hand calmly rested on his chest. He had his arms around her in a protective but calming mannor. She had been crying. I walked over to yuuki's side of the bed and put my hand on her cheek. She relaxed and so did Alviss. I stroked her hair and pushed a strand of hair out of Alviss's face.

"don't cry over me" I whispered. Alviss shifted a little but didn't wake. I walked over to Alviss's side. "please take care of Yuuki" I whispered in Alviss's ear knowing he was awake. He pulled her closer to him and nodded. I smiled and walked over to my bed. Neji was asleep with his hands propping his head up. I slipped into my side. I was facing Neji with my eyes closed. I shivered and tears ran down the sides of my face. Neji shifted and was now facing me. He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and slowly fell asleep. "_thank you Neji_" I thought.


End file.
